Palabras
by Alba Adler
Summary: —Una vez te lo dije, moza —añadió con los dientes apretados—; no me importa lo que tenga que destruir para salvar aquello que realmente me importa. ¿Pensaste que no sería capaz de hacerlo?
1. Verdades

Otro pequeño experimento. Si les gusta no olviden dejar su review. Si hay por lo menos 4, continúa.

Como siempre, gracias por leer!

* * *

**Verdades**

Moderó su paso de modo que nadie pudiera notar lo ansiosa que se sentía por llegar a su destino. Después de su entrada triunfal en Desembarco del Rey y de la primera vez que se sentó en el trono de hierro, ése era uno de los momentos que más había esperado en toda su vida. Trató de no sonreír ni mostrarse demasiado satisfecha, pero el frenético latir de su corazón delataba su emoción.

A medida que descendía la temperatura bajaba y la fina tela de su vestido no la protegía lo suficiente, los rubios bellos de sus brazos se erizaban en señal de protesta. La celda que Daenerys estaba visitando se encontraba en uno de los niveles más profundos de la fortaleza; era un lugar húmedo, frío y sin más iluminación que la producida por el par de antorchas que llevaban los guardias delante de ella. Incluso así, el lugar le parecía un derroche de lujo, considerando al prisionero que actualmente la ocupaba.

Esperó a que los guardias le abrieran la puerta completamente antes de entrar. El hombre tenía los tobillos rodeados por grilletes de acero con unas pesadas y cortas cadenas que no le permitían dar más de un par de pasos en cualquier dirección. De su muñeca izquierda también pendían pesadas cadenas, pero el brazo derecho estaba libre, aunque el muñón en que éste terminaba colgaba inútilmente en su costado.

Finalmente la familia de ese hombre había perdido todo su poder; Jaime Lannister estaba en la ruina, sin amigos ni poder, mutilado y ni siquiera su propio hermano mostraba interés alguno por ayudarlo. Y a pesar de todo eso la miraba a la cara con altanería y arrogancia. Casi parecía estar retándola.

—Usted está acusado de regicidio y Brienne de Tarth de alta traición por haberlo ayudado a huir —le dijo sin mayor preámbulo, gozando secretamente al tenerlo en sus manos.

Por un breve momento le pareció que toda su soberbia desaparecía y una chispa de miedo amenazaba con incendiar toda su seguridad; sin embargo aquello solamente duró un instante, apenas un parpadeo.

Con el muñón de su brazo Lannister se sacudió el cabello de la nuca con energía, con todo su temple recuperado no parecía temer por su suerte. Dio un par de cortos pasos y tratando de intimidarla se acercó a ella tanto como las cadenas se lo permitieron, pero Daenerys se mantuvo firme en su mismo sitio.

—Confío en que la hospitalidad de _su real majestad_ se habrá hecho extensiva a esa mujer y ahora mismo se encontrará disfrutando de habitaciones tan cómodas como la mía. Nada odiaría más que ser yo el único beneficiario de tanta generosidad —espetó sonriendo con cinismo.

—_Esa mujer_ es su esposa y está presa por su causa. ¿Acaso no siente el menor remordimiento por ello? —Daenerys tomó la antorcha de uno de los guardias y la acercó al rostro del preso para convencerse de que toda esa bajeza era real.

—¿Cree que me importa un comino lo que le hagan a ese esperpento que llama "mi esposa"? Hágame un favor y mátela antes que a mi para no tener que morir con la humillación de saberme todavía casado con ella.

»Esa vaca deforme no era más que mi plan de emergencia. Tarth es solamente una isla miserable y aburrida, pero si las cosas no salían bien la moza me daría un lugar donde vivir con algo de dignidad. Además he de confesar que más de una vez me resultó útil en el camino, mi señora esposa es tan hábil con la espada como fea y estúpida —añadió guiñándole un ojo—. Como podrá imaginarse, me bastaron unas cuantas palabras amables para que ella misma me suplicara que la metiera en mi cama. Por supuesto, si la suerte estaba a mi favor y recuperaba la Roca… bueno, los accidentes pasan… su caballo pudo haberse desbarrancado, o alguien pudo haberla atacado en un callejón oscuro convirtiéndome en un respetable viudo listo para compartir la cama con una mujer digna de mí. —sonrió mirando al techo como si estuviera visualizando cada posible escenario para deshacerse de su actual esposa—. Desgraciadamente, el sacrificio de meterme entre las piernas de esa monstruosidad no sirvió de nada. A menos claro, que su alteza se encuentre dispuesta a aceptar un humilde rescate de mi señor suegro. En ese caso, otra vez cerraré los ojos y pensaré en mi querida hermana mientras follo a mi señora esposa…

Daenerys lo miró horrorizada antes de ceder a sus impulsos y abofetearlo. No podía creer que tanta ignominia se reuniera en una sola persona. Quería escupirle en el rostro o ejecutarlo ahí mismo, pero antes de que pudiera tomar decisión alguna la puerta rechinó y ambos dirigieron la mirada a la figura alta que apareció detrás de ella.

Lady Brienne miraba a su marido con el gesto impasible. No le cabía duda que había escuchado las crueles palabras de Lannister sobre ella, no obstante parecía incapaz de darles crédito.

Por un momento el hombre pareció sorprendido; sin embargo no tardó en reponerse y con una sonrisa cínica y llena de maldad miró a su esposa con asco y hastío.

—¡Mírate en un espejo! ¿De verdad pensaste que me había casado contigo por amor? —le preguntó con burla antes de soltar una carcajada que hizo eco en cada pared de la celda—. ¡Por los siete dioses, entonces de verdad soy un excelente actor o tú realmente eres más estúpida que fea!

La mujer no se movió. Permaneció tan quieta que Daenerys pensó que incluso había dejado de respirar. Solamente sus ojos seguían con vida, unos increíblemente azules ojos que parecían esforzarse en traducir las palabras que su marido acababa de dirigirle a un idioma que tuviera sentido para ella.

—Una vez te lo dije, moza —añadió con los dientes apretados—; no me importa lo que tenga que destruir para salvar aquello que realmente me importa. ¿Pensaste que no sería capaz de hacerlo?

Lannister miró indiferente a su mujer, con un hastío que solamente terminó cuando le dio la espalda y rompió el contacto visual, aparentemente harto de su presencia. Ella volvió a la realidad y al contrario de lo que cualquier otra mujer habría hecho en su lugar, no gritó, ni lloró. No le hizo un sólo reproche. Apenas parpadeó lentamente antes de asentir una única vez y salir con pasos lentos pero firmes. No volvió el rostro mientras se alejaba de ellos con suavidad.

—Es usted el ser más despreciable que he conocido —le reprochó Daenerys.

Lannister se volvió a mirarla con su sonrisa burlona y una mirada arrogante.

—Entonces no debe conocer a nadie en realidad —dijo con cinismo.

—Verdaderamente usted es….

Lannister le dirigió una mirada entre condescendiente y exasperada antes de interrumpirla y suspirar con cansancio.

—Soy lo que tengo que ser — le dijo al fin con un tono enigmático.

Se sintió asqueada. Llevaba años preparada para enfrentarse a un hombre sin honor ni principios, pero aquello rebasaba cualquier límite. No merecía un segundo más de su tiempo.

Cuando también ella salió de la celda encontró a Lady Brienne en el pasillo. La joven estaba recargada en la pared, con la mirada ausente y las manos aún atadas colocadas sobre su vientre. Tenía los ojos secos, pero el dolor en su mirada no podía ser mayor si sus mejillas estuvieran bañadas en llanto.

A pesar de la piedad que en esos momentos le inspiraba la mujer, Daenerys tuvo que aceptar que había pecado de ingenua. Había escuchado hablar de Cersei Lannister, y a pesar de saber que en ella habitaba una alma tan corrupta como la de su gemelo tenía que aceptar que, al igual que él, la mujer era poseedora de una belleza arrebatadora. ¿Cómo pudo creer esa pobre desgraciada que con su desgarbado cuerpo, sus facciones toscas y el mar de cicatrices que distorsionaban todavía más su rostro un hombre como Lannister sería capaz de sentir algo más que repulsión por ella?

Se acercó a Brienne sin que ésta reaccionara ante su presencia. Solamente cuando tocó suavemente su codo, ella pareció volver a la realidad y se alejo de su lado sobresaltada, seguramente recordando de pronto que su cabeza pendía de un hilo.

—No tiene nada que temer, Lady Brienne —le dijo, dejándose vencer por la compasión—. Daré órdenes para que tan pronto sea posible usted sea escoltada al puerto y aborde el primer barco rumbo a Tarth. Si merecía algún castigo por su complicidad con Lannister creo que acaba de recibir uno mucho más grande que el que le correspondía —declaró, tratando de disimular su simpatía.

Ordenó a los guardias que la desataran mientras la mujer asentía con torpeza y sin mirarla. Daenerys no estuvo segura de que la hubiera entendido. Su expresión no delataba muestra alguna de alivio. La observó dar un par de torpes pasos antes de detenerse, girarse y mirarla a los ojos; verdaderamente fuera de ellos no había rasgo alguno en ella que no resultara desagradable.

—No merece ser juzgado tan duramente por lo que hizo. En el fondo no es una mala persona, simplemente se ha enfrentado a situaciones difíciles y se ha visto obligado a tomar decisiones complicadas —murmuró sin perder el contacto visual y con ademanes de incomodidad.

—¿Lo defiende? ¿Después de lo que le ha hecho? —a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzó por mantener un tono neutro Dany estuvo segura de que la furia de su voz la había delatado.

¿Podía una mujer sensata dejarse deslumbrar por un hombre atractivo al punto de justificar las acciones más atroces? ¿Era aquello amor, lujuria o la reacción natural de una mujer fea que por primera y única vez en su vida escucha palabras amables de un hombre?

—Él me salvó la vida muchas veces. Fue bueno conmigo, me protegió y después de todo es... —se justificó la mujer, luego calló bruscamente como si acabara de notar que efectivamente estaba hablando en voz alta; mordiéndose el labio se llevó las manos al frente del cinturón que colgaba de su cadera —. es el padre del hijo que espero.

Solamente entonces la desdichada mujer permitió que una única lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Daenerys tuvo que pararse en las puntas de sus dedos para poder darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

—Quiero que regrese a Tarth con su padre cuanto antes —le dijo con un tono que esperaba fuera tranquilizador.

—No puedo dejarlo así… —empezó a protestar con tal convicción que todo rastro de timidez quedó atrás.

—Lady Lannister —la interrumpió con firmeza, llamándola por su nombre de casada para dejar claro que, a pesar de la simpatía que podía inspirarle en esos momentos, su clemencia tenía un límite y no permitiría una sola impertinencia más—, es una orden. Si no se encuentra dispuesta a aceptarla la única otra opción que tiene es una celda próxima a la de su esposo y el cadalso a continuación. ¿Está dispuesta a sacrificar la vida de su hijo por un canalla como ése?

La mujer guardó silencio y apretó con más fuerza las manos sobre su vientre. Daenerys tomó aquello como una muda señal de conformidad y, otra vez, con una voz suave continuó.

—Hoy mismo escribiré a su padre avisándole que en breve usted se reunirá con él. Dejaré que sea usted misma quien le explique los detalles de su situación cuando se encuentren cara a cara. Le asignaré una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para que descanse un par de días y le pediré al Maestre que vaya a revisarla; tan pronto como él la autorice a viajar, usted partirá a Tarth. ¿Quedó claro?

—Agradezco su bondad, su majestad —finalmente contestó sin mirarla, aunque por su tono lo único que quedó claro fue que no era eso lo que su corazón deseaba.

¡Chiquilla tonta! Incluso cuando Daenerys era algunos años más joven que la mujer del Matarreyes no podía evitar mirarla como a una niña perdida, asustada y sobretodo muy confundida. En esos momentos Brienne Lannister no era más que una chiquilla a la que acababan de arrebatarle su fantasía más querida y con ella cualquier posibilidad de hallar el rumbo correcto en un mundo que parecía rechazarla como a una plaga.

Sabía que debía sentirse satisfecha al estar tan cerca de vengar la muerte de su padre. Había creído que en esos momentos sentiría paz, pero sólo tenía un gusto amargo en la boca y una mezcla de tristeza y piedad al pensar en ese niño que estaba por nacer siendo fruto de un acto cruel y mezquino y no de un amor puro.


	2. Recuerdos

**Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Mientras sigan dejando reviews, seguiré actualizando. Saludos.**

* * *

**Recuerdos**

En cualquier otra situación Brienne habría pasado una absurda cantidad de tiempo en la cama. Era tan suave como la que de pequeña tenía en Evenfall. Las sábanas olían a limpio, eran de buena calidad y acariciaban su piel invitándola a tener sueños agradables. Desafortunadamente todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en el destino de su marido. Si por suerte lograba librarse de esas ideas por un momento, entonces las palabras del viejo maestre se repetían incesantes en su cabeza. Después de confirmarle que sus sospechas eran ciertas y efectivamente estaba embarazada, el hombrecillo se había quedado maravillado de que en su situación hubiera llegado a un estado tan avanzado: estaba desnutrida, no había una parte de su cuerpo que no hubiera sido golpeada por lo menos una vez, estaba demasiado alterada por todo lo sucedido y, si todo eso no fuera suficiente, estaban las largas jornadas a caballo.

Sin lugar a dudas el pequeño que pronto empezaría a moverse dentro de ella era digno hijo de sus padres, un autentico guerrero.

Aún así, Brienne recibió órdenes de alimentarse cuatro o cinco veces al día, beber una infusión de sabor desagradable y permanecer en cama un par de días antes de poder viajar. Esas instrucciones debían seguirse al pie de la letra, sí es que ella deseaba que ese niño que esperaba tuviera la oportunidad de nacer. Estuvo a punto de golpear al viejo por atreverse siquiera a insinuar que ella podría considerar no tener a su hijo.

Un par de semanas antes de que los capturaran ella había empezado a sospechar su condición, pero había callado considerando que eso le daría un motivo más de preocupación a Jaime. Llevaban casi una luna con parte del ejercito Targaryen pisándoles los talones y su camino rumbo a los Dedos para embarcarse hacia Essos se estaba convirtiendo en la más complicada de sus aventuras. Así que calló y se limitó a rogarle a los dioses que les permitieran escapar ilesos, ya habría tiempo para confesiones después.

Si el maestre estaba en lo cierto, el hijo de Jaime llevaba cuatro lunas creciendo en su vientre. El hijo de Jaime…

No podía permitirse recordar su gesto de asco y las palabras de desprecio con que él se había referido a ella.

Había pasado prácticamente toda su vida con la convicción de ser incapaz de despertar cualquier tipo de deseo en hombre alguno. Luego, todos esos pensamiento y sus pasadas experiencias quedaron enterradas en el rincón más oscuro de su conciencia, sepultadas tras todas esas lunas durmiendo abrazada a Jaime. Se había convencido de que no se trataba de un sueño; Jaime, _su esposo_, la besaba, abrazaba y acariciaba con ternura, soportando las miradas de incredulidad y asco de todos aquellos que presenciaban cualquier muestra de afecto que Jaime le dirigía. ¿Qué importaba lo que los demás opinaran si él sonreía cuando la miraba y cada noche sus brazos y sus labios la buscaban con hambre?

A pesar de que él no la había conquistado con palabras dulces ni declaraciones apasionadas ella se había convencido de que lo que tenían era real. Tan real como el hijo que habían procreado juntos y al que ella tendría aun a costa de su propia vida. Tan real como ese primer beso casi dos años atrás.

El viento les golpeaba las mejillas con furia, pero después del primer momento el rostro se les entumía y dejaban de sentir las ráfagas de aire helado, dejaban de sentir cualquier cosa y Brienne sospechaba que podían perder la nariz y no notarlo hasta la siguiente vez que pudieran ver su reflejo en el lago.

Jaime se quedó dormido arrebujado entre las pieles y recargado en un tronco seco que de milagro no se había congelado todavía.

Su rostro estaba relajado y sereno. Estando despierto era muy difícil encontrarlo con una expresión parecida. Parecía muy joven, y ella lo imaginó como debió haber sido al ser nombrado caballero, con sus ideales aún vírgenes y los sueños sin mancillar.

Se sentó a su lado y lo observó hasta que sus respiraciones se sincronizaron y sus corazones empezaron a latir al mismo ritmo. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y sin saber porqué, muy despacio, Brienne se acercó a él hasta sentir el calor de su aliento en el rostro. Apenas tuvo tiempo de rozar sus labios cuando de pronto lo sintió moverse.

—¿Buscabas algo, moza? —le preguntó con una ceja impertinentemente arqueada, la voz calmada y una sonrisa altanera.

Ella se levantó tan rápido que tropezó con su escudo y tuvo que dar un par de torpes pasos para recuperar el equilibrio y no caer.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó imaginando que tendría tiempo de reponerse antes de que él notara lo sonrojada que estaba. Las orejas, que momentos atrás habían estado a punto de congelarse, parecían capaces de incendiar toda Invernalia.

—Yo… estaba… —sintió nauseas y por pura torpeza se mordió la lengua sin saber qué decir—. Pensé que… tú… qui... Quizás tendrías fiebre por la herida de ayer —murmuró en un repentino ataque de inspiración.

—¿Fiebre? —repitió él, burlón.

Brienne no contestó y ocupó sus manos en limpiar innecesariamente su escudo. Lo escuchó aproximarse y estúpidamente sintió más miedo del que jamás había sentido en toda su vida. ¿Acaso iba a reclamarle? ¿Ordenarle que jamás volviera a intentar algo así porque su cercanía le daba asco? ¿Se burlaría de ella?

Antes de decidir a cuál de todas esas posibles situaciones le temía más, él se puso de pie, le arrebató el escudo de las manos y lo arrojó sin consideración a varios pasos de distancia. Luego, con el brazo derecho le rodeó la cintura mientras le tomaba la nuca con la mano izquierda. La miró largamente y luego fue él quien le rozó los labios; a principio con suavidad, luego, lentamente fue ejerciendo presión, antes de empezar a explorar su boca con mayor detalle. Brienne no pudo hacer nada más que tratar de copiar sus movimientos. Despacio, sin prisa, sin saber si el tiempo seguía pasando o se había congelado como todo lo demás. Cuando Jaime se separó de ella, por primera vez, Brienne entendió lo vacía que se había sentido hasta antes de ese beso. Volvió a mirarla antes de volver a rozar sus labios brevemente, luego le acarició la mejilla herida con sorpresiva ternura.

Se alejó un paso y recuperó su mirada burlona.

—Y bien, señora mía, ¿acaso tengo fiebre? —Ella bajó el rostro y casi imperceptiblemente negó con la cabeza—Bien, aunque me parece que tú si pareces algo… acalorada —declaró con disimulada malicia—. _Fiebre_ —repitió soltando una risita ronca y disimulada.

Jaime le dio la espalada y fue a recoger el escudo para examinar si había sufrido algún daño. Brienne lo miró con disimulo, tratando de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. La había besado, la sensación de sus labios era prueba suficiente de que en realidad había pasado. Pero no podía entender la razón. Quería reírse de ella o simplemente era esa su forma de castigarla por su atrevimiento. La opción de que lo hubiera hecho porque él también lo deseaba era tan absurda que Brienne ni siquiera lo consideró.

Cuando recobró parte de su compostura fue a sentarse junto al fuego, sin molestarse siquiera en cubrirse con una manta. Apenas terminó de acomodarse, Jaime se acercó a ella, tomó asiento a su lado y sin decirle una palabra más le rodeó los hombros con el brazo mientras la envolvía con la misma piel con la que él se cubría. Siguió abrazándola y ni siquiera cuando Pod regresó de reunir leña y los miró con muda sorpresa él se alejó de ella.

Aquella fue la primera de muchas noches que durmieron abrazados.

Él no mencionó nada a la mañana siguiente y por un par de días todo pareció volver a la normalidad, peleaban y discutían como siempre, pero al anochecer él siempre buscaba un lugar a su lado para dormir. Con muy poco éxito ella se esforzaba en disimular las veces que le clavaba la mirada tratando de descifrar lo que ese beso había significado para él. Desafortunadamente Jaime siempre notaba su mirada fija en él y sonreía con satisfacción y pedantería sin mirarla.

Después de una veintena de veces de repetir aquél número, ella y Jaime se detuvieron frente al puente derruido de un río que echaba por tierra sus planes de alcanzar el otro extremo aquél mismo día.

Pod y Hunt estaban a unos pasos de distancia esperando a que tomaran una decisión y, mientras Jaime exponía las opciones que tenían, Brienne se distrajo mirando sus labios sin realmente poner atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Escuchaste por lo menos algo de lo que acabo de decirte, moza? —le reclamó al cabo de un rato y ella, sobresaltada, se vio obligada a separar la mirada de los labios de Jaime mientras se sentía sonrojar rápidamente—. ¡Por todos los dioses, moza, si tantas ganas tienes de volver a besarme sólo hazlo! —bufó girando los ojos, sin importarle que los demás estuvieran escuchando.

Brienne giró la cabeza rápidamente solamente para comprobar que Pod y Hunt habían escuchado todo y miraban a uno y otro alternativamente con la boca abierta.

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de encontrar algo que decir Jaime volvió a tomar la palabra:

—O si quieres jugar a la doncella tímida y casta simplemente pídeme que lo haga —y sin esperar a que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar acercó su caballo al de ella y la besó—. ¿Ves? Es fácil. Ahora, nos podemos concentrar en hallar una forma de cruzar este maldito río y dejar lo demás para más tarde. No quiero que la noche nos sorprenda aquí —le pidió con naturalidad.

Sus labios no volvieron a conocer la sequía a partir de ese día. Jaime aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para besarla. Si la ocasión se prestaba y tenían unos momentos de privacidad, los besos iban acompañados de caricias intensas que Brienne sospechaba no debía permitirle a ningún hombre que no fuera su marido; sin embargo, parte de su pudor había muerto con aquél primer beso. Con el tiempo, incluso su timidez perdió la partida y empezó a ser ella quien iniciaba los besos y caricias, cosa que de algún modo pareció complacer a Jaime, quien nunca la rechazaba.

Cada noche antes de dormir se repetía mil veces que él solamente necesitaba una mujer a su lado y ella era lo único que tenía a mano. Cada mañana, sin embargo, lo primero que él hacía al despertar era besarle la mejilla y apretarla por la cintura como si deseara prolongar eternamente los momentos en que la tenía entre sus brazos; entonces ella olvidaba todas sus prevenciones y se permitía disfrutar de lo que él le daba por el tiempo que estuviera destinado a durar.

Y todo lo que Jaime le dio fue intenso, y duró mucho más tiempo de lo que ella misma hubiera imaginado, desafortunadamente cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a tenerlo cerca, todo terminó abruptamente, aunque los recuerdos que le había dejado eran tantos y la hacían sentir tanta calidez en el corazón que sus manos se movieron casi por instinto para buscar papel y tinta.

Por todos esos momentos, fingidos o no; por todas la veces que le había salvado la vida; por cada vez que la había hecho sentir hermosa, deseada y querida, le debía hacer todo lo posible por salvar su vida. Le debía a ese hijo que esperaba darle la oportunidad de conocer a su padre.

De modo que le escribió una carta a Sansa, otra a su padre, a Hunt y a todos aquellos que conocieron a Jaime y podían interceder por él ante la reina. Incluso le escribió a Pod pensando que el muchacho podría hablar con Tyrion y pedirle que ayudara a su hermano.

Quizás lo que Jaime sintió por ella no fue real, pero el amor que ella seguía sintiendo por su marido era lo más verdadero que había tenido en su vida.


	3. Contradicciones

_Ya saben que sus reviews me animan a seguir actualizando rápido. Gracias por leer._

* * *

**Contradicciones**

Cuando el sol de la tarde le dio de lleno en el rostro y en los mechones de cabello rojizo que caían por sus hombros, comprobó con satisfacción que ni uno ni otro habían sufrido daño permanente después de su loca aventura de rescate. Sonrió débilmente, ¿se habría imaginado alguna vez su padre que sería un Lannister el responsable de que ella volviera sana y salva a casa? Sabía con certeza que hasta el momento final ella había sospechado de sus intenciones, a pesar de que él y Lady Brienne aparecieron en el momento exacto, como si los dioses mismos los hubieran enviado a su lado, cuando la sangre de Petyr aun manchaba sus manos y estaba a punto de morir de frío y hambre.

Todos sus instintos la prevenían de confiar en un Lannister o en cualquiera de sus fieles servidores, en cuya categoría entraba Brienne de Tarth, quien lo seguía lealmente como el mejor entrenado perro de caza lo haría.

No le tomó más de una tarde darse cuenta de que la mujer estaba estúpidamente enamorada de Lannister. No pudo evitar sentir cierta piedad por ella; la experiencia le había enseñado de la forma más cruel posible toda la maldad que la belleza de los Lannister podía esconder. En varias ocasiones había tratado de advertírselo pero la mujer cerraba los oídos a cualquier critica y se limitaba a asegurarle que ella no lo conocía.

Durante los primeros días había jugado con la idea de escapar, pero tanto Lannister como la mujer se portaban respetuosos con ella y, por lo que podía decir, verdaderamente se dirigían al norte. Decidió esperar y mantenerse con ellos mientras siguiera pareciéndole más segura su compañía y no tuviera mejor opción.

Conforme avanzaban por el camino los rumores que escuchaba la hacían sentir suspicaz e insegura; sin embargo, incluso a la chiquilla fantasiosa y romántica que alguna vez había sido le costaba dar crédito a las insensateces que escuchaba sobre Brienne y Jaime Lannister, o el Matarreyes y su Zorra como eran más conocidos.

Viajaban siempre con nombres supuestos por lo que en las posadas o mercados nadie se mordía la lengua para circular los chismes más recientes sobre los Lannister. En varias ocasiones le había preguntado directamente a la mujer si había algo de verdad en esos rumores, pero Brienne simplemente se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello, bajaba el rostro y le aseguraba que ella no era la amante de nadie.

Sansa suspiraba, asentía y con una voz suave le preguntaba, como lo habría hecho con alguna de sus amigas de la infancia, si estaba enamorada de él.

—Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo —le aseguraba sin realmente contestar con palabras, aunque la forma en que se sonrojaba al contestar y el brillo de sus ojos al mirarlo eran respuesta más que suficiente. Sí, ella estaba tan tontamente enamorada de Lannister que la pena que Sansa sentía por ella se incrementaba.

Y él, en efecto, la trataba bien. Siempre cabalgaban lado a lado y conversaban en voz baja con confianza e intimidad. Si alguna vez Sansa encontraba sospechoso algún innecesario contacto físico entre ellos, desechaba la idea al contemplar la deslumbrante belleza de Lannister; l parecido que le encontraba con su gemela todavía la hacía estremecer en ciertas ocasiones.

Sansa le creyó a la mujer porque su sentido común le gritaba que era absurdo no hacerlo: sin importar lo largo de su abstinencia, un hombre rico y tan bien parecido como el Matarreyes jamás tomaría por amante a una mujer tan desgraciada físicamente como Brienne, no después de haber tenido por tantos años a la misma Cersei Lannister para compartir su lecho.

Los días pasaron y ella empezó a sentirse tranquila y confiada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El frío que cada vez con más fuerza le entumía el rostro la hacía sentir en casa. Todo iba bien hasta que cierta tarde buscando a Brienne acudió a los establos de la humilde posada donde iban a pasar la noche. Se detuvo antes de entrar por los ruidos que escuchó en el interior: risas, jadeos y susurros.

—Se acabaron tus pretextos, moza. Conseguí una obscena ración de hierbas para preparar el té de luna. No tienes más razones para castigarme —la voz de Lannister sonaba ronca y Sansa tuvo que esforzarse mucho por entender lo que él le murmuraba a su compañera al oído.

Lannister la sostenía por la cintura y presionaba su cuerpo al de ella con tanta fuerza que parecía querer enterrarla en la pared entre la cual la tenía arrinconada. Ella, sin embargo, no ponía la menor resistencia, sonreía y sus dedos acariciaban con ternura el cabello en la nuca del hombre.

—Tenemos que ser discretos, Sansa puede darse cuenta de lo que pasa...

La voz le falló cuando él empezó a darle suaves besos en la mejilla mutilada mientras intentaba torpemente desatarle la túnica con su única mano.

—¡Me mintieron! —rugió Sansa furiosa—. Fui una idiota por creerle —añadió mirando a Brienne con desprecio antes de echarse a correr lejos de ellos.

Apenas había dado unos pasos fuera del establo cuando escuchó pasos y una voz a su espalda. Se detuvo porque la furia la había hecho perder el rumbo y había caminado en dirección contraria a la posada, mas no por el tono suplicante de la mujer.

—¡Por favor, escúchame! No es lo que piensas, créeme —le suplicó tímidamente colocando una de sus oscas manos en su hombro.

Sansa no se sentía con fuerzas para ser gentil y elegante, sin mayor consideración se sacudió la mano de la mujer y se alejó de ella un par de pasos.

—¿Cómo espera que crea en su palabra? Me mintió. Me mintió una y otra vez al asegurarme que todo lo que la gente decía no eran más que chismes y habladurías. Me dio su palabra y acabo de verlos juntos! —le gritó y por una vez no se molestó en reprimirse.

—Las cosas no son como parecen, Sansa, por favor, ¡déjame explicarte!

—Los vi yo misma, ¿cómo puede seguir negando que es... —la furia entumecía su lengua casi tanto como le nublaba los pensamientos.

En el fondo todos seguían viéndola como a la niña estúpida que cualquiera puede engañar. Se sintió especialmente tonta porque verdaderamente estaba empezando a confiar en la mujer.

—Todos decían la verdad, usted es la... la amante de Lannister — le gritó antes de perder la paciencia y darle una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla cicatrizada.

La mujer apenas cerró los ojos al recibir el golpe, debía estar tan acostumbrada al dolor que el cambio en su expresión debió ser a causa de la sorpresa y no por el daño que ella hubiera podido causarle. Antes de que también ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar alguien la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca para impedir que pudiera golpear nuevamente a la sorprendida "Doncella de Tarth".

—Me importa un comino si te sientes Reina del Norte, de todos los Siete Reinos o de los apretadísimos infiernos, niña, pero ni tu ni nadie va a ponerle una mano encima a mi esposa enfrente de mi. ¿Te quedó claro? —La voz de Lannister, a pesar de ser serena era incapaz de disimular la amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

—¿Esposa? —repitió ella confundida.

Brienne bajó la mirada y por toda respuesta se acercó a Jaime, _a su marido_, para tomarle la mano y hacerlo soltar a Sansa.

—No soy su amante —aseguró sonrojada Brienne—. Hace cuatro lunas nos casamos.

—Si no eres capaz de mostrar gratitud por la mujer que está a punto de regresarte a ese infierno congelado que los Stark llaman hogar, te exijo que muestres un poco más de respeto hacia Lady Lannister, después de todo, en este momento ella es la señora de Roca Casterly.

Lannister arqueó una ceja de forma arrogante y rodeó la cintura de la mujer con el brazo izquierdo mientras tomaba una de sus manos para besarla con delicadeza. Brienne giró los ojos y tuvo el buen juicio de lucir incómoda.

—Fue mi idea ocultarte nuestra relación —le confesó Brienne, tentativamente dando un paso hacia ella, pero sin soltar la mano de su esposo—. Creí que te sentirías más confiada de esa forma. Pero, Sansa, te juro por mi honor que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para regresarte sana y salva con tu gente.

Tomó entre sus manos la única mano de Lannister y por un largo rato ambos se miraron en silencio, pero con una intensidad tal que a la muchacha le pareció que trataban de leerse mutuamente hasta el último de los pensamientos.

— Por la fuerza tu madre me hizo jurar que te devolvería a tu hogar, y por voluntad propia le prometí lo mismo a mi señora esposa. Sé que para tu familia mi honor no vale nada, pero aun así, te aseguró que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida para honrar mi palabra y la de mi mujer.

Brienne le dirigió a su marido una sonrisa cálida, llena de satisfacción y orgullo, apretó su mano con mayor intensidad. Cuando ambos se volvieron hacia ella y en silencio esperaron su respuesta, Sansa fue incapaz de encontrar rastro alguno de falsedad en ellos. Quizás estaba entrando por voluntad propia a la guarida de los leones, quizás volvía a pecar de ingenua, pero les creyó, probablemente porque no tenía ninguna otra alternativa.

Conforme se acercaban al Norte la comida escaseaba, el frío era más intenso y las posadas y lugares dónde pasar la noche bajo techo resultaban más escasos. A pesar de haberse prometido no hacerlo, Sansa volvió a confiar en Brienne, irremediablemente la mujer se ganó su respeto y aunque en esos momento no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, también su cariño. Cuando tenían que racionar las porciones de alimento ella, disimuladamente, separaba la mitad de su alimento y la distribuía entre Sansa y Pod, pensando que nadie lo notaba.

—¿Morirte de hambre forma parte de tu cruzada, moza? —le preguntó el Matarreyes cierta tarde, mientras compartía una generosa porción de sus alimentos con ella, como lo hacía siempre que la descubría haciendo sus trucos con la comida.

—No me estoy muriendo de hambre. Como lo necesario, ellos son casi unos niños aún están creciendo y… —se quedó sin palabras cuando él la miró con expresión severa—. Tú no necesitas sacrificarte ni pasar hambre por ellos…

—No lo hago por ellos —le aseguró antes de besarla—. ¿Qué clase de esposo sería si no proveo a mi mujer con el alimento necesario para no caerse del caballo?

Aquella misma noche fue el turno del Matarreyes de hacer la guardia. Pod y Hunt dormían tranquilamente cerca del fuego, pero ella se hallaba demasiado incómoda para conciliar el sueño, de modo que se mantuvo envuelta en las pieles, recordando tiempos felices cuando su mayor inquietud era el mal comportamiento de su hermana Arya. La mujer, _Lady Lannister_, había luchado contra el sueño por un largo rato, pero finalmente se había rendido y, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su marido, dormía profundamente. Solícitamente el hombre se movió un poco y colocó la cabeza de su esposa sobre sus rodillas. Luego la cubrió con las pieles y comenzó a acariciarle el sucio y enmarañado cabello con suavidad.

—¿De verdad la ama? —preguntó Sansa sin pensarlo.

Por un momento Lannister pareció sobresaltado. Aparentemente la creía dormida y sus palabras lo sorprendieron. Se repuso casi de inmediato y, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Brienne, chasqueó la lengua y la miró, aparentemente ofendido.

—¿Quién podría amar algo así? Seguramente no yo, después de todo, durante años tuve en mi cama a la mujer más bella de los siete reinos —afirmó en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se casó con ella?

—Por su dinero, ¿acaso no es obvio?; Por supuesto, si las cosas salen bien, encontraré alguna forma creativa de deshacerme de ella y me buscaré una esposa más adecuada —aseguró con descaro—. Pero no te preocupes, niña, todo eso será después de haberte devuelto a tu casa.

Sansa apretó los labios y se negó a ser parte de una conversación tan denigrante. La mujer, quizás afortunadamente, parecía seguir dormida, ajena a las crueles palabras que acababan de ser pronunciadas respecto a ella.

Y sin embargo, con el transcurso del tiempo Sansa notaba cada vez más el marcado contraste entre las palabras del hombre y sus actos. Para alguien que estaba tan dispuesto a sacrificar a su esposa por conveniencia, ponía demasiado esfuerzo en mantenerla a salvo e incluso cómoda, aunque claro, todo aquello bien podía ser solamente un acto para mantenerla enamorada mientras le fuera útil.

El amor podía adivinarse en Brienne a través de sus ojos y, en ocasiones, por la forma en que Lannister miraba a su mujer, a Sansa le parecía encontrar sentimientos muy ajenos al desprecio y la indiferencia, había lujuria, cierto, pero no era eso solamente lo que hacía brillar los ojos del Matarreyes cuando estaba cerca de su mujer. Sea cual fuera lo que albergaba el corazón del hombre, Sansa lo creía a él en particular, incapaz de sentir amor; y al resto de los hombres en general incapaces de sentir algo distinto a la piedad por una mujer como la maltrecha Brienne.

Una parte de ella, la que aún conservaba el corazón inocente y romántico, la que creía que las canciones hablaban de amores que alguna vez fueron reales, le decía que el Matarreyes verdaderamente amaba a la fea y desgarbada Brienne, pero esa parte de su corazón le había mostrado en más de una ocasión el poco juicio que tenía al empeñarse en ver bondad en las personas más despreciables. No, de ningún modo un hombre como Lannister sería capaz de sentir amor por un ser tan deforme.

No obstante... quizás...

Sansa sacudió la cabeza cansada, a pesar de todo ambos le habían salvado la vida y gracias a ellos estaba de vuelta en su hogar. Les debía por lo menos el intento. Releyó la carta de Lady Lannister y volvió a conmoverse con la suplica desesperada para que intercediera ante la reina para salvar la vida de su marido. Sansa tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que su padre tantas veces ocupó y, tomando pluma y tinta, se esforzó por ser lo más persuasiva posible.


	4. Pasiones

Muchas gracias a Lyra Eaton y Reira13 por tomarse el tiempo de escribir un review. Gracias por leer.

Si llegamos a 4 reviews actualizo pronto !

* * *

**Pasiones**

La primera vez que leyó la carta estuvo a punto de quemarla después de soltar una carcajada de incredulidad. A pesar de su exterior duro y áspero Brienne siempre le había parecido una soñadora, una ingenua de clase superior. Ahora, con esa carta lo comprobaba.

No estaba seguro de que era lo que manifestaba más su inocencia, el que lo creyera con algún tipo de influencia ante la reina o que, de ser así, él estaría dispuesto a mover un dedo para salvar la vida de ese hombre, de _su marido_.

Durante buena parte de sus días juntos en la loca aventura de rescate, Hunt había comprobado que todo lo que decían sobre la arrogancia de Lannister palidecía ante su sonrisa altanera.

Tan pronto se dio cuenta de las esperanzas que él albergaba de convertirse en el futuro Señor de Tarth, empezó a hacer alarde de la confianza y la influencia que ejercía sobre Brienne. La tocaba sin razón y cuando no estaban peleando por alguna estupidez hablaban en voz baja como si todo lo que tuvieran que decirse fuera un secreto para los demás. Cuando decidieron intensificar su contacto físico y empezaron a besarse y hacerse otro tipo de arrumacos, Lannister parecía encontrar un morboso placer en hacerlo frente a él a pesar de la débil resistencia que la mujer ponía. En resumen: hacía todo lo posible para provocarlo y dejar claro que tenía a la mujer en la palma de su mano.

—¿Piensas que porque ella se deja besar y tocar por ti ya eres su dueño? —le dijo una tarde cuando logró sacarlo de sus casillas—. En cualquier momento puede cambiar de opinión y entender su estupidez, después de todo, no eres su marido y seguramente muy pronto se dará cuenta de que necesita un hombre que sí pueda hacerla su esposa.

—Querrás decir que en algún momento deseará comprarse un marido… —contestó Jaime con sorna.

—Como sea que quieras decirle, la moza, como tú la llamas, es una dama honorable, incapaz de entregarse a quien no sea su marido. Verás, ella es una mujer libre, también yo… —tronó la boca y se acarició la quijada con aire pensativo antes de continuar—. ¿El juramento que hacen para ser parte de la Guardia Real es de por vida? ¿No tierras, no mujeres, no hijos? Qué mal, pobres diablos.

Se dio la vuelta apenas después de disfrutar por un par de segundos del efecto de sus palabras. La perfecta boca del hombre se torció en un gesto agrio que le llenó el día de Hunt con alegría y satisfacción. Pensó que el mal humor de Lannister simplemente se extendería por un rato y una vez en el camino se olvidaría de todo y buscaría una nueva forma de molestarlo.

Se equivocó.

Durante mucho tiempo Hunt consideró toda esa competencia respecto a Brienne como el instinto puro del león al marcar su territorio y el ansia de no compartir la presa; pero su actitud durante ese tiempo lo hizo creer que quizás se trataba de otro instinto, igual de básico quizás, pero uno que no había creído posible nacer en el corazón de un hombre por una mujer como Brienne: celos.

No se trataba únicamente de lujuria porque a lo largo del camino había tenido decenas de oportunidades para saciar esa hambre en alguno de los muchos burdeles por los que habían pasado; después de todo si había un negocio que prosperaba en tiempos de guerra ése era el de las prostitutas. Había una amplia selección de mujeres que no costarían más de un par de monedas y seguramente una que otra se ofrecería gratis a un hombre como Lannister. Sin embargo, mientras él se había saciado en varias ocasiones con todo tipo de mujeres, ser Jaime parecía encontrar más estimulante una de esas fastidiosas e interminables peleas con Brienne que parecían esconder un sutil cortejo ante inteligencias menos avanzadas.

Pasaron varios días y el humor de Lannister continuó amargo y huraño. Se mantuvo anormalmente callado y alejado de Brienne, limitándose a mirarla disimuladamente con cierto pesar. Los esfuerzos de ella por iniciar una conversación eran vanos, él la rehuía y parecía ansioso por alejarse de su lado.

Por supuesto la mujer al sentirse rechazada comenzó a lucir miserable y la situación se tornó tan incómoda que pensó seriamente en que ya era hora de tomar un camino diferente y buscar suerte lejos del extraño grupo.

Una noche, mientras se disponían a pasar la noche en un claro del bosque, Hunt se ofreció a buscar algo de leña mientras los demás se ocupaban en otras cosas. Cuando regresó al sitio que habían elegido para acampar encontró a Brienne y Lannister solos y a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Él parecía ocupado en descargar su caballo y ella simplemente lo miraba insegura. Al final, después de dudar por otro rato, ella tentativamente acercó sus labios a los de él. Lannister la tomó por la cintura y al principio correspondió a su beso antes de separarla de su lado con cierta violencia.

–No podemos seguir haciendo esto, moza –le dijo sin mirarla y regresando toda su atención a su montura.

Brienne permaneció inmóvil, con los labios entreabiertos y una expresión herida distorsionando su feo rostro. Finalmente se dio la vuelta, pero apenas dar un paso se detuvo, y como si se dirigiera al viento preguntó:

–¿Hice algo mal? –su tono era el de una niña pequeña incapaz de entender que cosa tan grave pudo haber hecho para merecer el desprecio de sus padres.

Lannister bufó, arrojó su silla al suelo con más violencia de la necesaria y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de alejarse él se acercó a ella y la tomó por un brazo hasta hacerla mirarlo a la cara.

–No hiciste nada mal, Brienne, pero no podemos seguir con este juego por más tiempo –le explicó con un tono sorprendentemente dulce.

Otra vez ella se limitó asentir y tratar de alejarse.

–Si seguimos así, en algún momento no seré capaz de contentarme con besos y caricias. Y cuando todo esto acabe, si sobrevivimos, tú tendrás que volver a Tarth casarte y darle un maldito heredero a tu padre. Yo... bueno... hice un juramento y sé que tú menos que ninguna otra persona en este mundo estarías dispuesta a ser la razón de que lo quebrante otra vez… pero créeme moza –le aseguró con los labios en su oído– también eres tú la única por quien lo haría.

Le acarició la cicatriz de la mejilla antes de retroceder un par de pasos y recuperar la sonrisa cínica. Si no conforme, Brienne pareció resignada con su explicación. Incluso se esforzó por sonreír, aunque lo único que logró fue que su rostro se contorsionara con una mueca que estaba muy lejos de la verdadera felicidad.

–Tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrar a las mocosas Stark y seguir vivos –dijo algo más animado–. Si logramos una hazaña así quizás también encontremos una solución para lo demás –añadió con una esperanza tan falsa que no lograba cubrir la amargura de sus palabras, pero que de algún modo logró que la sonrisa de Brienne pareciera más sincera.

Transcurrieron algunas semanas y, aunque de forma superficial, las cosas perecieron normalizarse. Entonces, un buen día cuando estaban cerca de El Cuello, se toparon con quien Lannister llamó uno de los perros fieles de los Tyrell. El hombre reconoció a Jaime e insistió en hablar con él en privado. Incluso cuando se alejaron bastante de ellos para tener algo de privacidad, los gritos del Matarreyes podían escucharse con una mezcla de furia e incredulidad. El hombrecillo de los Tyrell salió con vida de aquél encuentro, pero aquello fue lo único que lograron sacar como conclusión de aquel suceso, por supuesto el genio de Lannister volvió a oscurecerse y solamente Brienne podía sacarle algunas palabras. Ninguna de ella referentes a los que había sucedido con el hombre de los Tyrell.

Apuraron el paso por varios días y luego sin mayor explicación, Lannister se empecinó en detenerse en una posada y pasar un par de noches ahí. Brienne apretó los labios y tras una breve protesta al final cedió. La respuesta llegó durante el tercer día y el emisario fue un reluciente cuervo, seguramente llegado de Desembarco del Rey.

Sentado en la barra de la posada releyó varias veces el contenido del documento. Arrojó una botella al suelo con rabia y finalmente estrujo el pedazo de papel en su mano con el rostro enrojecido.

Tímidamente Brienne se acercó a su lado y sin una sola palabra colocó suavemente una de sus gigantescas manos en el hombro de Lannister. Cuando éste notó su presencia la miró como si no la conociera. Luego la acercó más a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos antes de enterrar la cabeza en su pecho. Al separarse de ella estaba sonriendo.

Se puso de pie y le entregó el papel que aún sostenía en su mano. Frente a frente era obvio que la mujer le sacaba un par de dedos de altura, incluso en ese momento cuando tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada para leer.

—Lo siento —le dijo al terminar de leer. Sin embargo, él seguía sonriendo.

—Yo no. Ya no. Estaba furioso porque tomaron la decisión por mí, pero ahora veo que me hicieron un favor —sin añadir nada más la besó en los labios delante de todos los presentes en la posada—. Tengo entendido que hay un septo en esta Villa —le dijo cuando seguramente ella todavía se debatía entre reclamarle o pedirle que la besara otra vez.

—¿Un se- septo? —Brienne parecía estar genuinamente confundida, aun cuando Hunt y Pod, que ya habían entendido lo que el Matarreyes se proponía, no podían ocultar su sorpresa.

—Mujer idiota —gruñó exasperado mientras la tomaba de la mano frente a los curiosos ojos del posadero—, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Ella parpadeó y abrió y cerró la boca tantas veces seguidas que Lannister tuvo que sacudirle el hombro, quizás para comprobar que no estaba sufriendo un ataque.

Llevó un largo rato convencerla de la seriedad de la propuesta. Por mucho que le pesara, Hunt tenía que admitir que el hombre había hecho gala de paciencia hasta convencerla de la seriedad de sus intenciones. Finalmente ella, tan roja como si estuviera sudando sangre, asintió un par de veces antes de murmurar un sí que quizás no habrían escuchado de no haber estado todos pendientes de su respuesta.

El septo de la villa parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse, el septón era un viejo tuerto y con la cara marcada de viruela que pareció no sentir sorpresa alguna ante la extraña pareja, ella enfundada en la armadura azul, con el cabello enredado y sucio cayéndole sobre la frente; él sosteniendo torpemente una harapienta capa con el muñón y haciendo esfuerzos por erguirse y disimular así los centímetros de altura que su futura esposa le sacaba. A pesar de todo, ambos sonrían y parecían tan felices como si aquella ceremonia se estuviera celebrando en Desembarco del Rey y ambos estuvieran luciendo sedas, terciopelos y aceites en el cabello.

Pasaron la noche de bodas en la única habitación disponible de la posada mientras Hunt y el chico se las tuvieron que arreglar en el rincón menos sucio del establo. A la mañana siguiente y por muchos más días de los que cualquiera habría esperado, Lannister mantuvo la sonrisa satisfecha y el silbido feliz e insolente de quien acababa de follar hasta caer rendido, Brienne no era capaz de ocultar la sonrisa tonta y el sonrojo inocente de toda doncella que recientemente ha dejado de serlo.

Los dos parecían tan irritantemente felices que era difícil reprimir las arcadas.

Hyle Hunt era también un estúpido, pero estimaba realmente a Brienne, y si garabatear unas líneas a favor de un hombre al que despreciaba públicamente y secretamente admiraba podía servir para tranquilizarla, lo haría por inútil que el gesto resultara.


	5. Temores

Otra vez, mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por sus reviews. Recuerden: por lo menos otros cuatro reviews y actualizo rápido.

* * *

**Temores**

Incluso antes de que el barco llegara a puerto los cuervos constantemente habían llevado noticias a Evenfall sobre el estado de Lady Brienne —_Lady Lannister_— se corrigió mentalmente Selwyn. Ninguna de las breves notas que leía eran buenas: la salud de su hija era delicada y su estado de ánimo no era mejor.

Creía estar preparado para recibir en sus brazos a una mujer cansada y enferma… _rota_. Creía estar listo, pero la persona que bajó del barco y lentamente se dirigió a su lado era un cuerpo sin alma que parecía caminar por simple inercia o quizás animada únicamente por la vida que llevaba dentro de ella.

Las sombras bajo sus ojos eran oscuras y profundas como la tristeza de su mirada; lucía tan delgada que era difícil aceptar que estaba encinta. Su rostro… su rostro era quizás lo más doloroso que hubiera tenido que contemplar. El daño en su mejilla era tal que ni siquiera los mechones de cabello que caían de su frente podían disimular la enorme cicatriz.

Cuando estaba ya muy cerca de él la vio acelerar el paso hasta convertirlo en una carrera frenética y ansiosa que únicamente culminó cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos. Lo apretó fieramente al principio y luego, tan pronto la sintió relajarse, comenzó a sollozar aumentando gradualmente la intensidad hasta que sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionarse con un ritmo doloroso y amargo.

—Padre… —le susurró en medio del llanto.

Aquella actitud era tan inusual en ella, tan fuera de lugar que sus toscas manos no hallaron algo mejor para ella que darle torpes palmadas en la espalda esperando que ese simple gesto bastara para transmitirle algo de paz.

—Padre, tienes que ayudarme a salvar la vida de mi esposo. Por favor, padre… por favor…

Y Selwyn no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar y acariciar el descolorido cabello de su hija. ¿Cómo podía darle las inquietantes noticias que los cuervos habían llevado desde King's Landing? La mitad de los rumores afirmaban que la cabeza de su yerno ya adornaba una de las torres de la fortaleza negra. Su fuente más confiable, un comerciante que pasaba la mitad de su tiempo en Tarth y el resto en la capital, le había escrito para advertirle que Jaime Lannister se debatía entre la vida y la muerte tras ser herido en un intento fallido de asesinar a la Reina.

—Haré todo lo que pueda, querida mía. Ahora ven conmigo, tienes que descansar…

—No, no hay tiempo, tienes que escribirle a la Reina, por favor. ¡Tiene que ser ahora! —le gritó separándose de su lado y sacudiéndole los hombros con desesperación.

Él se acercó a ella y volvió a abrazarla a pesar de su reticencia. Seguía siendo la chiquilla terca capaz de todo para que se le permitiera aprender a usar una espada. Sin embargo, es esta ocasión, sospechaba que la rebeldía de su hija no se satisfaría con permanecer de pie por horas fuera de su habitación hasta lograr su objetivo.

—Está bien, hija, está bien. Escribiré esa carta mientras tú descansas y comes algo.

Sólo entonces ella se dejó guiar dócilmente hacia Evenfall, con la mirada en el piso y apretándose las manos sobre el ya abultado vientre.

Su temor más grande en ese momento fue que el vínculo que unía a su hija con Lannister fuera tan grande que la arrastrara a una muerte prematura. Ya una vez su corazón la había llevado a dejarlo todo para seguir a un hombre que únicamente tuvo para ella unas palabras amables, ¿no sería capaz de seguir a la tumba al padre de su hijo?

Todos sus miedos no hicieron más que aumentar durante los siguientes días. Brienne no era más que el cascaron vacío de la mujer que se había ido. Apenas comía; dormía poco, de forma inquieta y con pesadillas; cada uno de sus días se iban en una interminable caminata alrededor de su habitación preguntando a cada ser vivo que cruzaba su puerta si había noticias de su esposo.

El viejo maestre no podía ocultar su pesimismo cada vez que le preguntaba por la salud de su hija y su nieto. No, el temor de perder a su hija de una manera mucho más definitiva apenas unos días después de haberla recuperado lo acompañaba noche y día y lograba amargarle hasta el más dulce alimento.

Brienne siempre había disfrutado el inicio del otoño, si bien nunca participaba activamente en el festival, siempre se la veía entusiasmada recorriendo los campos de trigo mientras estos eran cosechados. En dos días más daría inició la temporada, por lo que Selwyn pensó que probablemente lograría convencerla de dar un paseo hasta los trigales más cercanos. Un poco de aire fresco y sol le harían bien —pensó, mientras la observaba mirar el plato frente a ella con la mirada ausente y los hombros hundidos.

—Sabes, querida, pasado mañana inicia la cosecha, sería agradable dar un paseo por los campos, como cuando eras pequeña. ¿Te gustaría? —le preguntó ilusionado.

Por unos momentos ella pareció no haberlo escuchado, continuó jugando desinteresadamente con su comida mientras el débil sol de la tarde acariciaba su rostro haciéndola lucir tan pálida como un cadáver.

—¿Pasado mañana? —él asintió y por un momento le pareció verla sonreír—. Entonces, ayer fue el día de mi nombre —añadió girando el rostro muy despacio para contemplar el mal a través de la ventana.

La puñalada de culpa que Selwyn sintió no pudo haber sido más intensa de haber sido física. Por supuesto, él había olvidado la fecha otra vez, como lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones cuando Brienne era una niña.

Antes de que fuera capaz de encontrar una buena forma de disculparse ella volvió a hablar, y ya no le quedo duda alguna de que sonreía.

—El año pasado Jaime y yo estábamos juntos. Llevábamos casi tres lunas casados, pero no podía acostumbrarme a la idea. Incluso ahora me parece difícil creer que todo aquello fue real, que voy a tener un hijo suyo —dijo abrazando protectoramente su vientre y con una mirada en la que se mezclaban por igual la ilusión y la tristeza.

—Por ese hijo, Brienne, debes alimentarte mejor para que pueda nacer fuerte y sano —le recomendó, guiando suavemente su mano hasta la cuchara.

Sorprendentemente ella obedeció y comenzó a llevarse alimento a la boca haciendo pequeñas pausas para exteriorizar sus recuerdos.

—Tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte —dijo como si conversara con el guisado en su plato—. Íbamos rumbo al Valle y él insistió en cambiar de ruta sin razón alguna. Eso nos iba a desviar por lo menos tres jornadas, pero él se mantuvo firme con esa risa burlona que lograba ponerme furiosa. Me negué a dormir a su lado durante esos días pero Jaime no dejó su sonrisa tonta en ningún momento. Cada vez que lo miraba sentía deseos de darle un golpe —sonrió de forma traviesa.

Antes de notarlo ella ya había terminado el contenido del plato y mordisqueaba un trozo de plan ociosamente antes de atacar una enorme manzana.

—Cuando finalmente llegamos a donde quería se empeñó en dejar a los demás y prácticamente me arrastró detrás de él la ultima parte del camino.

Entonces se puso de pie y sonrió enternecida como si estuviera reviviendo la escena exactamente como la había vivido en el momento:

_Brienne contempló el paisaje extasiada, era como si el invierno se hubiera olvidado de ese pequeño lugar. La diminuta cascada apenas lograba abastecer el arroyo, tan puro y cristalino que invitaba a beber de él. Alrededor estaban las más hermosas flores silvestres que solamente cedían el paso a unos cuantos pinos cuya única finalidad parecía ser la de proporcionar sombra. _

_Jaime la tomó de la mano y se internó con ella hasta llegar al otro extremo del arroyo, donde le mostró una amplia sección de nomeolvides que Brienne contempló sin palabras. _

_Pod insistía en hacer preguntas sobre su infancia en Tarth y ella en ocasiones sin siquiera pensarlo, le contaba los detalles más queridos de su Isla. Por supuesto le había contado sobre su lugar favorito: un hermoso jardín de nomeolvides que contaba con una sencilla fuente al centro donde ella acostumbraba sentarse hasta que sus manos se entumecían por tanto jugar con el agua fría. Le había contado también sobre el festival de cosecha y que ella celebraba el día de su nombre tres días antes. Jaime siempre iba cerca de ella cuando hablaba con el chico, pero nunca había imaginado que le ponía tanta atención._

_—__Feliz día del nombre, mi señora esposa—le dijo mientras le ofrecía una de las pequeñas flores azules._

_—__¿Cómo supiste? … ¿Por esto insististe tanto en desviarnos del camino y darnos tanta prisa en llegar?_

_—__Hace mucho tiempo que vi este lugar por primera vez, íbamos de regreso a Desembarco del Rey con un par de prisioneros, buscábamos agua y nos topamos con esto —se sentó junto a ella en unas rocas rodeándole la cintura con el brazo—. Existía la posibilidad, claro, de que también este lugar hubiera sido devastado y toda esta loca carrera hubiera sido para nada… Pero valía la pena el riesgo —le dijo al oído._

_Estúpidamente ella fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Pensó que él haría algún chiste al respecto, pero lejos de eso la abrazó con más fuerza y susurró en su oído el par de palabras más hermosas que ella hubiera escuchado jamás._

_—__Te amo._

—¿Él era bueno contigo entonces? ¿Te trataba como a una dama? —su hija nunca se había sentido cómoda siendo tratada como una dama, pero quizás el que las atenciones provinieran del hombre que amaba la había hecho cambiar de opinión.

—No. Él me trataba como… como a Brienne —le explicó sonriendo—. Incluso cuando nos odiábamos me salvo la vida más de una vez y siempre alardeaba frente a todo mundo de que yo era _casi_ tan buena con la espada como él. Pero siempre estaba cuidando mi espalda y con esa extraña forma de cortejar. En cierta ocasión, mientras cenábamos en una posada, unos hombres comenzaron a hacer comentarios ofensivos respecto a mí; uno fue particularmente rudo. Jaime estaba a punto de levantarse y tuve que pedirle que lo ignorara y continuara cenando. Pasados unos minutos desapareció y cuando salí a buscarlo tenía al tipo acorralado contra una pared.

_—__Verás, ella puede hacerte pedazos a ti y a tus tres amigos con un par de golpes, no necesita que nadie la defienda, yo menos que nadie —le aseguraba Jaime al impertinente hombrecillo, sacudiendo el muñón frente a su rostro para dejar claro su punto—; pero, tú sabes, quiero hacer el papel de el galante caballero que defiende el honor de la mujer que ama y ganar unos puntos extras con ella —le dijo al hombrecillo mientras con la mano izquierda lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo antes de dirigirle una mirada condescendiente soltarlo y darle un golpe con el puño en la mandíbula—. No vuelvas a expresarte así de _mi_ dama._

_—__¡Jaime! —gritó Brienne mientras el hombre permanecía de rodillas tratando de encontrar el equilibrio necesario para ponerse de pie. _

_Con los brazos cruzados espero impaciente hasta que él se acercó a su lado con su característica sonrisa burlona. _

_—__¡Te pedí que lo ignoraras! ¡No necesito que nadie me salve! —farfulló ella con los dientes apretados._

_Entonces él se detuvo abruptamente y se paró frente a ella con el rostro repentinamente serio._

_—__Pero yo siempre voy a querer salvarte, moza. Sería capaz de todo —le dijo, tomándole el cabello de la nuca con cierta brusquedad mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella—. De todo. Te haría pedazos yo mismo con tal de salvarte. Y ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que lo haga… o por lo menos que muera tratando._

_Conmovida por la furia y la sinceridad de sus palabras, Brienne se relajó y sin saber que más hacer o decir, le acarició la mejilla suavemente._

_—__Eres un idiota —susurró sonriendo._

_—__Me lo han dicho algunas veces; ahora, deja de gritar y hacer gestos, moza —le dijo acercándose a ella y rodeándole la cintura con el brazo—. Es difícil convencer a los demás de que te traten como a una dama cuando me gruñes como un jabalí hambriento. Vamos a terminar de cenar y dejemos a esta basura revolcándose en el estiércol —añadió dirigiendo una mirada despectiva al tipo que, todavía en el suelo, trataba de recobrar el aliento._

_Brienne giró los ojos y débilmente intento hacerse soltar, pero mientras regresaba al interior de la posada fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa._

—Sí, también algunas veces Jaime me trataba como a una dama, como a su compañero de armas, como a un amigo, como su mujer y su confidente…. Me hizo tan feliz. Tan feliz… pero luego la canción terminó y fue sólo eso —susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Se dejó caer en la cama, ocultó el rostro en la almohada y se negó a decir una palabra más. Lo que estuviera ocultándole, ese secreto que callaba tan cuidadosamente la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y no había forma alguna de ayudarla a vencer al misterioso fantasma que la atormentaba.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Selwyn descubrió que la mejor forma de obligarla a alimentarse era haciéndola hablar sobre su marido. Y así exactamente fue como Selwyn conoció a uno de los hombres más odiados de su tiempo: a través de los ojos de una mujer enamorada.

Por años había despreciado a los Lannister por su arrogancia y prepotencia. Como todos los habitantes de los siete reinos sintió particular repugnancia hacia el Matarreyes y su conducta cobarde y amoral, pero si ese hombre había sido capaz de conquistar a su hija, de hacerla feliz y ganarse su respeto, si contra todo pronóstico solamente él había sido capaz de descubrir a la mujer fuerte, honorable y dulce que se escondía detrás del feo exterior de Brienne, entonces haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvarlo y hacerlo volver al lado de su hija y la rescatara del abismo en el que se encontraba.


	6. Redenciones

** Mil gracias por sus reviews y como prometía aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. Si quieren lo que sigue pronto ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Cada uno de sus reviews es inspiraciones para mi!**

* * *

**Redenciones**

Tyrion supo que la niebla empezaba a disiparse de la cabeza de su hermano cuando éste comenzó a hacer preguntas y se esforzó por recordar lo sucedido con todo detalle. Recordaba la última vez que había visto a su esposa con claridad. Tenía presente que días después él mismo había acudido a su celda para informarle que Lady Brienne ya estaba rumbo a Tarth y que su juicio se retrasaría porque habían capturado a Cersei y la reina deseaba enjuiciarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo. Todos los demás sucesos los tenía revueltos o perdidos.

No recordaba, por ejemplo, que mientras estaba en el suelo desangrándose frente al mismo trono donde años atrás había asesinado al Rey en turno, sus últimas palabras habían sido para pedir que le hicieran saber a su esposa que la amaba, y él, con las torpes y cortas manos presionando la herida en un vano intento por detener la hemorragia le había jurado hacerlo.

No tenía idea de que mientras la fiebre lo tenía tendido en la cama como lo haría la más exigente de las amantes, la única palabra que constantemente escapaba de sus labios era el nombre de su mujer y no el de la hermana y antigua amante por la que solamente se interesó horas después de haber recuperado totalmente el sentido y haber escapado de la muerte.

Fue hasta el siguiente día, cuando fue capaz de sentarse y comer algo sólido, que le confesó que, en realidad, abalanzarse frente a la reina para recibir la puñalada que Cersei dirigía a la Targaryen había sido un acto instintivo y no un loco intento de redención ni mucho menos un noble acto de desinterés.

Y Tyrion le creyó. Creyó que al salvar a Daenerys había actuado sin pensar porque, en efecto, el instinto de salvar una vida estaba tan arraigado en su hermano que en la loca escala de valores de su cerebro el instinto de proteger a los demás estaba muy por encima del instinto mismo de supervivencia. Lo que por supuesto su estupidez no le permitía comprender era que eso en sí volvía sus actos en nobles y desinteresados.

Cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hermana fue incapaz de ocultar la mueca de dolor que se dibujó en su rostro incluso cuando trató de disimularlo con un simple chiste sobre la decadencia en la que había caído la Guardia Real desde que él no era parte de ella. Sintió la pérdida, claro, pero ya no con el dolor desgarrador que hubiera sentido en otros tiempos.

—Se pondrá bien —aseguró el Maestre durante la segunda visita que le hacía aquél día.

Jaime soltó una risita nasal que le ganó una mirada de despreció del viejecillo y otra del mismo Tyrion.

—Tu Reina se tomó demasiadas molestias para salvar la vida de un hombre al que de cualquier forma piensa dejar sin cabeza.

—Quiere asegurarse de que estés entero y juicioso durante tu audiencia —intervino Tyrion.

Jaime levantó el muñón de su mano derecha con una debilidad que no combinaba del todo con su sonrisa cínica.

—Me temo que no me podrá tener entero, y respecto a lo de juicioso…

—Bien —cedió, apenas logrando disimular la risa —, deberá conformarse con tenerte de pie y consciente.

—Sabía que tener por hermano a la Mano de la Reina me representaría algún beneficio.

Tyrion se limitó a girar los ojos pero antes de encontrar algo astuto que mejorara la broma de Jaime se dio cuenta de que éste miraba de forma ausente hacia la ventana.

—Supongo que te gustaría enviarle una carta a tu señora esposa, puedo arreglarlo.

Después de un breve silencio, Jaime bufó, y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos cuando volvió a hablar.

—Esa mujer ya no tiene ninguna utilidad para mi. ¿Para qué enterarla de que moriré un poco después de lo que se imaginó?

—Resulta que "esa mujer" se está tomando demasiadas molestias para convencer a todos cuantos conoce de escribirle a la reina para interceder por ti.

Esta vez el silencio se prolongó por más tiempo e incluso de lejos Tyrion se dio cuenta de que los labios de su hermano se contrajeron ligeramente.

—Tendrá la esperanza de que si salgo con vida de ésta volveré a su lado. La pobre idiota creerá que tiene más oportunidades de que eso suceda que de encontrar algún otro con la suficiente desesperación o estupidez para hacerla su mujer.

—Todas esas cartas están haciendo que la reina reconsidere su decisión de dejarla libre —añadió Tyrion tentativamente.

Jaime reaccionó de inmediato y volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

—Brienne no tiene culpa alguna que pagar con tu reina —gruño furioso con los dientes apretados, luego, dándose cuenta de su pequeño exabrupto recapacitó y más serenamente añadió—: supongo que tendrán formas más sensatas de invertir sus recursos que atender a las chiquilladas de una pobre estúpida con la cabeza en las nubes. Tan pronto se enteré de mi muerte llorará un poco y después lo dejará todo por la paz —concluyó, y la amargura en su voz resultó casi palpable.

—Sí, seguramente estás en lo cierto. Por ahora es mejor que descanses para que tu audiencia tenga lugar lo más pronto posible.

—Por supuesto; _muero_ por reanudar nuestra encantadora reunión de la última vez. Aunque, claro, espero que esta vez nada distraiga nuestra animada charla.

—Por lo menos estoy seguro de poder concederte ese deseo, hermano.

—Cersei… —dijo cuando él ya estaba cerca de la puerta— ¿Respetaron su cuerpo? ¿La llevaron a la cripta junto a mi padre?

Él simplemente asintió y tragó saliva lentamente mientras miraba al piso recordando las últimas palabras de Cersei. No habían sido de redención o amor, había lanzado una última maldición al hermano que la había acompañado al nacer y al que deseaba una muerte pronta, violenta y dolorosa. Pero no había necesidad de darle esa información a Jaime.

Cuando volvió a mirar a su hermano, éste ya había cedido al cansancio y dormía tranquilamente en el viejo catre de su celda. Por primera vez en muchos días Tyrion Lannister fue capaz de dejar ese cuarto teniendo la tranquilidad de que su hermano estaría ahí al día siguiente.

Para buena o mala suerte tuvieron que pasar varias semanas antes de que Jaime tuviera la fuerza necesaria para presentarse de pie frente a la reina y, cuando el momento llegó, Tyrion se aseguró de estar presente, porque lo que estaba en juego era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando.

—¿Sabe que su suegro se ofreció a permanecer como mi rehén a cambio de que yo le permita a usted vivir en Tarth? ¿Le gustaría eso, ser Jaime? Regresar al lado de…¿cómo es que la llamó? ¿La _vaca deforme_ de su mujer? le preguntó Daenerys para abrir la conversación.

Jaime no pudo evitar cerrar el puño con furia al escuchar a alguien referirse a Brienne de esa forma, incluso si estaban citando sus propias palabras.

Daenerys sonrió divertida.

—A pesar de la forma en que la trató la última vez que la vio, Lady Brienne está dispuesta a dar todo lo que tiene, incluso la vida de su padre, para salvarlo a usted. Personalmente no creo que usted valga un sacrificio tan grande; sin embargo a pesar de el desprecio que siento por usted, le debo la vida y me siento obligada a ofrecerle una recompensa por el servicio que me prestó.

La mujer suspiró y se acarició los codos con una actitud resignada que no le sentaba nada bien. Se giró y se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar al trono, en el sitio mismo donde Jaime, con la daga clavada en el pecho, había caído sobre ella.

—Es libre de irse —declaró al sentarse—. Le devuelvo todos sus derechos sobre Roca Casterly. Pero… como comprenderá, después de la pequeña revolución que su esposa ha creado tratando de salvarlo, no puedo correr el riesgo de tenerla conspirando en contra mía, por lo tanto ella deberá permanecer exiliada en Tarth y su hijo, tan pronto éste nazca, quedará bajo mi custodia en la Fortaleza Roja.

—¿Hijo? —repitió Jaime sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sus pensamientos se mostraban tan claramente en su rostro que Tyrion los podía leer como si se tratara de un libro: Brienne estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Un hijo que nacería de la mujer a la que amaba y que era su esposa ante los ojos de Dioses y hombres. Un hijo legítimo que podría llamarlo padre frente a todo el mundo.

—¿De modo que no lo sabía? Lady Brienne estaba encinta cuando partió rumbo a Tarth —explicó Daenerys con engañosa naturalidad—. Cuando usted fallezca su hijo conservará sus derechos como su heredero legítimo. Espero que sepa apreciar mi generosidad, ser. No solamente perdono su vida y le devuelvo todas sus posesiones, también lo libro de pasar el resto de su vida al lado de una mujer a la que desprecia y le aseguro a su heredero la fortuna de los Lannister. Ahora, le aconsejo que parta lo más pronto posible a Roca Casterly, mi generosidad puede flaquear en cualquier momento si vuelvo a verlo —añadió con un tono por demás despectivo antes de darle la espalda.

Pero Jaime no se movió. No podía hacerle eso a Brienne: separarla de su hijo. Tampoco podía condenar al pequeño a una vida sin cariño, alejado de su familia y criado por extraños que siempre lo verían con recelo y desconfianza. Él ya había aceptado su destino y estaba dispuesto a morir feliz sabiendo a Brienne a salvo, incluso si ésta lo odiaba. No salvaría su vida a costa de la desgracia de su mujer y su hijo.

—Me temo que debo rechazar su generosa oferta, majestad —declaró con la mirada fija en el piso, pero con voz firme.

—No estoy dispuesta a negociar, ser —le espetó Daenerys—, su única alternativa es la pena de muerte.

—Que así sea entonces. Pero permita que mi esposa y mi hijo permanezcan juntos y libres en Tarth.

—¿Por qué sacrificar la vida por una mujer que le resulta repulsiva? Su hijo incluso podría estar bajo la tutela de Lord Tyrion, sería educado de acuerdo a su rango y nada le faltaría.

—Sí su majestad cree tener una deuda conmigo, sáldela permitiendo que mi mujer y mi hijo vivan juntos y en paz —dijo finalmente, mirándola a los ojos sin parpadear.

La mujer lo miró fijamente por unos instantes, como si esperara verlo flaquear y aceptar el trato original. Luego de un rato de sostenerse las miradas, ella soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—Acaba de costarme mi mejor yegua, ¿lo sabía? —le dijo aún sonriendo—. Su hermano lo conoce demasiado bien. Estuvo seguro desde un principio de que usted era en el fondo un romántico perdido que jamás se habría casado con una mujer sin amarla y que todas sus palabras de desprecio hacia ella no habían sido más que un acto desesperado por tratar de salvarla. Lord Tyrion estaba tan seguro de que jamás aceptaría la propuesta que acabo de hacerle que me convenció de apostar a mi yegua más querida en su contra.

Las piernas de Jaime escogieron ese preciso momento para flaquear. Por unos segundos se tambaleó y tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los guardias que lo custodiaban para no caer. Después de todo había pasado semanas enteras debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y según la opinión del maestre, era inexplicable que se hubiera salvado.

—Estoy segura de que el clima de Tarth y la presencia de su esposa lo ayudarán a terminar de recuperarse. En lo que a mi respecta, ser Jaime, los Lannister y los Targaryen han saldado todas su deudas. Es usted completamente libre de hacer lo que desee con su vida y sus posesiones. Estoy convencida de que sus decisiones serán justas —le aseguró y sin darle tiempo a hallar algo que decir, salió del salón mientras los guardias le abrían paso.

Hasta ese momento, la posibilidad de ser capaz de tomar una decisión libremente le habría parecido una fantasía. Siendo honesto, Jaime no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que deseaba hacer; pero no tenía duda alguna de con quién quería estar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —la voz de Tyrion retumbo en el establo, horas más tarde aquel mismo día, cuando Jaime sin perder un segundo preparaba un caballo para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

—Ir a casa —contestó sin dilación.

—¿Regresas a la Roca?

—No. Voy a donde está mi esposa.

Tyrion soltó una risita.

—En el fondo siempre fuiste del tipo sentimental. Para ti _casa_ no es un lugar sino una persona —declaró satisfecho el menor de los Lannister.

—Y tú siempre fuiste el sagaz, hermanito —le dijo antes de montar y ponerse en marcha—. Quizás algún día quieras conocer a tu sobrino, Tyrion. Brienne y yo estaremos esperando tu visita.


	7. Derrotas

Casi acabamos, recuerden: por lo menos 3 reviews para tener nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Derrotas**

Jaime observó a los hombres a su alrededor, todos parecían serenos y confiados aun cuando se encontraban rodeados de mar y no había un pequeño rastro de tierra que le dijera si iban en el rumbo correcto. Durante el primer día achacó a la debilidad propia de su recuperación el mareo y los vómitos que lo aquejaron apenas el maldito barco se puso en movimiento. Para el segundo entendió que simplemente él no pertenecía al mar, en su opinión el lugar ideal para su trasero era en los lomos de un caballo, o sobre las tibias caderas de Brienne, pero no sobre un barco a quién sabe cuantas jornadas de tierra firme.

Se esforzó por disimular su malestar, sobre todo cuando el capitán del barco le aseguró que antes de la puesta de sol tendrían el primer vistazo de Tarth y esa misma noche podría volver a abrazar a su mujer. La impaciencia que se apoderó de él al escuchar esas palabras solamente podía compararse con lo que sentía de pequeño cuando esperaba que al llegar al sexto día de su nombre le dieran su primer caballo.

Cuando entendió que verdaderamente podría volver a ver a Brienne sintió cierta aprensión: un absurdo temor de que ella hubiera creído ciertas las palabras que le había dicho a Daenerys tratando de salvarla. Luego entendió que ninguna mujer sería tan tonta para arriesgarse intentando salvar la vida de un hombre si lo creyera capaz de tales bajezas. No, si la moza creyó por un momento lo que él había dicho, seguramente tras un poco de reflexión entendió sus verdaderos motivos y la encontraría con el gesto hosco de siempre, lista para sermonearlo por haber sido un idiota, pronta para recordarle que ella no necesitaba ser salvada, pero con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa dibujada en su pecoso rostro.

Su hijo estaría a unas pocas semanas de nacer y él no podía evitar que una sonrisa idiota se dibujara en sus labios cada vez que trataba de imaginarla moviéndose torpe y descoordinada a esas alturas de su embarazo. Quería abrazarla, reírse de ella, olerla, besarla y dormir junto a ella. Quería empezar esa nueva vida lo más pronto posible… a su lado.

Su primera desilusión fue no encontrar a la moza esperándolo al bajar del barco. Fue Pod quien lo recibió y entre tartamudeos le explicó que Lord Selwyn no había querido decirle nada a Brienne sobre su llegada hasta que no se tratara de algo seguro, por lo que en esos momentos se encontraba dándole la noticia a su hija.

El chico continuó balbuceando insistentemente sobre lo feliz que estaba de verlo y otras trivialidades, pero tan pronto mencionó que la salud de Brienne era algo delicada, Jaime azuzó a su caballo y no prestó más atención a otra cosa que no fuera el camino frente a él.

Su primera impresión de Evenfall fue agradable, el lugar estaba limpio, y se respiraba un ambient agradable y pacífico a pesar de que el único lujo del que se hacía derroche era de luz y silencio. Le pareció un buen lugar para vivir aunque pensó que quizás la moza preferiría una casa más pequeña cerca de la playa.

Apenas unos sirvientes le indicaron donde estaba la habitación de su esposa Jaime aceleró el paso y subió los escalones de dos en dos, hasta llegar al corredor donde encontró a un hombre alto y robusto, con una frente amplia tan parecida a la de Brienne que no necesito pensar demasiado para concluir que estaba frente a su suegro.

—Me alegra finalmente tenerlo aquí, ser Jaime —lo saludó el hombretón con tono cordial, pero con el ceño visiblemente fruncido.

—Igual a mí, mi señor —dijo haciendo una precipitada cortesía—; estoy seguro de que tendrá muchas preguntas que hacerme, pero preferiría ver a mi esposa primero si no le importa.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero antes de que la veas es conveniente que sepas que su salud no es tan buena como nos gustaría; sin embargo, ahora que estás aquí estoy seguro de que no tardará en mejorar.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó impaciente y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no apartarlo de la puerta con un empujón.

Finalmente el hombre se hizo a un lado y el mismo abrió la puerta y le permitió pasar.

La ventana estaba abierta, pero la luz que entraba a través de ella ya era escasa, aún no había velas encendidas y Jaime tuvo que recorrer la habitación completa hasta dar con la figura que, semiescondida detrás de las largas cortinas de la cama, lo observaba insegura.

Se acercó a ella con pasos rápidos y al llegar a su lado ella se puso de pie muy despacio, contemplándolo como si se tratara de una visión. Estaba pálida, ojerosa y sus manos temblaban cuando las levantó tratando de tocarlo.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte jamás, moza —le susurró al oído cuando finalmente cedió al impulso de abrazarla.

Por unos momentos la sintió corresponderle. La escuchó suspirar su nombre, pero luego se separó bruscamente de él, como si sus brazos la estuvieran dañando. El breve contactó bastó para que Jaime sintiera la presencia de su hijo en el vientre de Brienne. Se alejó un paso de su lado para contemplarla.

—Supongo que no falta mucho para que finalmente Tarth tenga un heredero —declaró colocando suavemente la mano sobre el estómago de su mujer.

Ella sonrió amargamente, retrocedió un paso como si el repentino contacto le resultara repulsivo. Le dio la espalda con frialdad.

—Siento mucho que perdiera Roca Casterly y se viera obligado a conformarte con Tarth, _ser_ Jaime—le escupió con amargura.

Sin poder evitarlo Jaime se rió. Volvió a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

—¡Que los Otros se queden con la Roca! No seas estúpida, moza. Todo lo que dije ese maldito día fue para ponerte a salvo. Creí que si te hacía pasar por otra víctima mía la Targaryen sentiría pena por ti y te permitiría regresar con tu padre. Y funcionó.

La escuchó suspirar largamente y con cansancio antes de inclinar la cabeza como hacía siempre que se rendía a sus avances. Por un momento creyó que ella finalmente lo había entendido. Por un breve momento…

—He pedido que preparen habitaciones para usted, _ser._ Espero que encontrará todo de su agrado —le murmuró después de alejarse de él sin mirarlo.

—No necesito más habitación que la de mi mujer —exclamó irritado—. No necesito más cama que la tuya.

—Mi padre no sabe los verdaderos motivos que tuvo para casarse conmigo, ser. Usted es el padre de mi hijo y mi señor esposo ante los ojos de los dioses. En público lo respetaré como tal y cumpliré mis obligaciones como su esposa; pero le suplico que en privado no vuelva a tocarme ni a dirigirme la palabra a menos que se trate de un tema referente a nuestro hijo.

No levantó el rostro para mirarlo ni una sola vez. En su voz no había odio, ni siquiera un eco del desprecio que le había mostrado en sus primeros días juntos. Era pura amargura e indiferencia.

—Brienne, por favor, esto es ridículo —intentó acercarse nuevamente a su lado, pero ella retrocedió como lo haría frente a un animal salvaje.

Su rostro palideció tanto que las pecas casi resultaban invisibles en sus mejillas. Se sostuvo de uno de los postes de la cama y comenzó a encogerse como si de repente no fuera capaz de tenerse en pie. Jaime fue a su lado y la ayudó a recostarse a pesar de que ella aún protestaba débilmente.

En ese momento, más que su repentina palidez, fue su expresión de derrota lo que logró alarmarlo.

—Voy a buscar al maestre ––le dijo esforzándose por no tocarla—. Volveremos a hablar en cuanto estés mejor.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, Lord Selwyn hablaba con el viejecillo no muy lejos de la habitación de Brienne. Su simple expresión bastó para hacerle entender al viejo maestre que sus servicios dentro de la habitación eran requeridos.

Intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Selwyn mientras ambos esperaban varios minutos fuera de la habitación de Brienne. Jaime dio algunos pasos vacilantes hasta que un dolor en el pecho le advirtió que probablemente la pequeña parte de su herida que seña herida pasos vacilantes hasta que un dolor en el pecho le advirti negaba a sanar había vuelto a abrirse. Soltó una maldición entre dientes y se detuvo frente a la puerta, temeroso al escuchar unos jadeos roncos y contenidos que no le auguraban nada bueno. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y entrar, escuchó pasos acercarse y al cabo de unos momentos el hombrecillo estuvo frente a él, con la frente sudorosa y un gesto inquieto.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Mi hija se encuentra bien? —se adelantó Lord Selwyn, casi tan inquieto como él.

—Me temo que el parto se ha adelantado —aseguró el maestre, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Selwyn.

—Pensé que faltaban aún varias semanas —titubeó Jaime, no estaba seguro, claro, pero por la poca información que había obtenido de Tyrion esperaba tener la oportunidad de estar al lado de la moza por lo menos una luna antes de que el niño naciera.

Sintió la mano de su suegro en el hombro cuando ya se disponía a seguir al maestre y ocupar su lugar junto a su esposa.

—Es mejor dejarlo trabajar solo. Brienne estará más tranquila si esperamos afuera.

Jaime, aunque reticentemente, se vio obligado a ceder. Por la reacción de su mujer al verlo y considerando que con toda seguridad su presencia había motivado esa situación, no se consideró capaz de insistir y empeorar su estado

Cuando se recuperara ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para hablar y hacer que entrara en su dura cabeza toda la verdad. Tenían toda una vida para arreglar las cosas. Ahora sí tenían tiempo.

Se dejó caer en el piso, a sólo un paso de la habitación, a pesar de que Selwyn lo instó repetidamente a esperar con él en uno de los cuartos contiguos.

La noche se tiñó de negro y al cabo de un rato de un tono violeta que dio paso lentamente a un azul más claro. Jaime lo notó cuando sintió el frio de las primeras horas de la mañana y una aguda punzada en la espalda le indicó que llevaba ya demasiadas horas sentado en la misma posición sobre el duro suelo. El silencio apenas se vio interrumpido en unas cuantas ocasiones con un grito ahogado de Brienne o por una de las matronas que asistían al parto para llevar agua o alguna otra cosa. A cada pregunta suya solo obtenía una breve respuesta asegurándoles que todo iba en orden.

El sol ya brillaba cuando finalmente el maestre salió e, ignorándolo completamente, se dirigió al cuarto donde Lord Selwyn esperaba. El viejecillo estaba a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas; sin embargo, si lograba sacar adelante a Brienne estaba dispuesto a darle su reluciente mano de oro.

Lo siguió como un perrillo faldero hasta escucharlo carraspear un par de veces y con un gesto fúnebre declarar:

—Mi señor, me temo que las cosas se complicaron, probablemente no sea posible salvarlos a ambos y usted deba decidir…

Las temblorosas palabras iban dirigidas exclusivamente para los oídos del Señor de Tarh, como si Jaime no estuviera presente o representara el papel de una simple figura decorativa. No iba a contenerse en ese momento, no cuando se trataba de algo tan importante como la vida de Brienne.

—Está hablando de la vida de mi esposa y de mi hijo. La decisión que debe tomarse me corresponde únicamente a mí —el maestre abrió y cerró los labios sin saber exactamente qué decir, luego miró a Lord Selwyn y justo cuando Jaime estaba a punto de tomar al hombre de la túnica y sacudirlo, el padre de Brienne asintió con firmeza.

—Tiene razón. Él es el padre.

—Salve a mi mujer —le indicó sin dudarlo un instante.

—Ser Jaime, dadas las circunstancias son mayores las posibilidades de salvar al niño…

—Salve a mi mujer —Jaime finalmente cedió al impulso y tomó al hombre por el cuello de la túnica elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo y aprisionándolo contra la pared—. Salve a Brienne de la forma que sea porque de lo contrario le doy mi palabra de que usted no la sobrevivirá mucho tiempo, ¿entendió?

—Calma, calma —intervino, Selwyn, haciendo que Jaime soltara al viejo Maestre con una suavidad que pocos creerían posible pudiera existir en un hombretón como ese—. Estoy seguro de que se hará todo lo humanamente posible para que Brienne salga de esto; hijo, deja que este hombre haga su trabajo y siéntate conmigo a esperar. Estoy seguro que los dioses no hicieron que ustedes dos sobrevivieran a tanto solamente para separarlos ahora que lo tienen todo para ser felices —añadió sonriendo.

Jaime no pudo evitar la risa amarga que escupió por toda respuesta. Sin embargo, muy dentro de él, quería creer que su suegro tenía razón. La moza no era de las mujeres que se daban por vencidas con facilidad. Entonces recordó su mirada rendida cuando la recostó en la cama y absurdamente sintió escalofríos. No podía perderla ahora que ya habían sobrevivido a todo.

No podía. No sería justo. ¿Pero cuando rayos pasaba algo que fuera remotamente justo?


	8. Indecisiones

Y gracias a sus reviews, aquí tienen el final. Ahora, hay un epílogo, si lo quieren leer, no olviden dejar un review. Mil gracias por leer!

* * *

**Indecisiones**

En otras circunstancias el sonido que Jaime escuchó una hora más tarde lo habría hecho sentir dichoso; sin embargo en esos momentos únicamente consiguió que una hiel helada y densa le recorriera las entrañas. Su hijo o hija tenía unos pulmones impresionantes, pero según las palabras del maestre el llanto de esa criatura significaba también que Brienne estaba muerta.

La moza había sobrevivido a muertos renacidos, bandidos, el frío del norte, dragones a los Otros, a la Targaryen, y finalmente se había dejado vencer por el más indefenso de los Lannister.

Por alguna razón aquello le resultó hilarante y sin poder evitarlo soltó una escandalosa carcajada que retumbó en todo el pasillo.

—Después de todo lo que pasó… Después de todo… —explotó dirigiéndose a la pared.

Selwyn salió de una de las habitaciones contiguas a tiempo de verlo recargar la cabeza en la pared mientras se apretaba el muñón con fuerzas. El maestre salió al cabo de unos minutos más, seguido por una de las mujeres que los había ayudado durante la noche y quien llevaba en brazos un pequeño envoltorio de mantas que parecía moverse débilmente.

Al ver al viejo Jaime no fue capaz de contenerse.

—Te pedí que salvaras la vida de mi mujer ¬¬—gritó abalanzándose sobre el viejo hasta arrinconarlo en una pared.

—El niño… —empezó a decir la mujer, pero Jaime ni siquiera la miró.

—¡Al diablo con el crío! —rugió entre jadeos, dejando que la ira tomara control sobre el dolor—. ¡La que me importaba era mi esposa!

Las toscas manos de Selwyn tuvieron que intervenir para que Jaime soltara el cuello del hombre y éste pudiera articular algunas palabras.

—Lady… —hizo una pausa para carraspear un poco y aclararse la voz—. Lady Lannister perdió mucha sangre… y se encuentra muy débil, pero creo que se repondrá —declaró al fin.

A Jaime le tomó unos momentos digerir la información que acababa de recibir, pero una vez que entendió el significado de las palabras salió corriendo al lado de Brienne.

La encontró dormida, con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada y pálida como la nieve pero viva. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano en la suya. Su piel estaba fría pero se sentía tan familiar entre sus dedos que sin necesitar algo más se sintió relajado. Decidió esperar hasta verla despierta, quizás entonces ella entendiera que él estaba en el único lugar donde deseaba estar, con la única persona con la que quería estar.

—Mi nieto es un niño fuerte y grande, como su madre —exclamó Selwyn cuando ya casi anochecía—. Ahora mismo lo está atendiendo su ama de cría, pero estoy seguro de que puedes ir a conocer a tu hijo. Yo me quedaré con Brienne mientras tanto —el hombretón difícilmente podía contener su entusiasmo.

—No —dijo sin dudar—. Estoy bien aquí. Esperaré a que ella despierte para conocer al niño juntos.

El hombretón le dio una firme palmada en el hombro, luego acarició la frente de su hija y finalmente los dejó solos. De pronto Jaime notó lo cansado que se sentía. No había dormido una sola noche completa durante su travesía y en cuanto llegó a Tarth los sucesos se precipitaron sin darle tiempo a siquiera tener un alimento decente. Estaba hambriento, pero principalmente sentía que sus parpados estaban a punto de ceder. Colocó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su mujer y se quedó dormido, arrullado por los suaves y constantes latidos de su corazón.

Despertó con el cuello adolorido y aún con la mano de Brienne en la suya, su piel se encontraba más cálida aunque su rostro seguía demacrado y no despertaba. El maestre apareció a media mañana para introducir un poco de miel con agua en su boca, asegurándole a Jaime que eso la ayudaría a recobrar fuerzas antes, pero al finalizar ese día, cuando el viejecillo repitió la operación ya no sonaba tan convencido.

Aunque al principio le pareció algo estúpido, aquella madrugada comenzó a hablarle a pesar de que ella seguía tan inmóvil como una estatua. Le contó todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que la vio en Desembarco del Rey, le contó lo feliz que parecía Selwyn con su nieto, le reclamó su necedad al dudar de él, pero ella neciamente mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Todo parece estar bien, pero ella no despierta. Es como si... — titubeó el anciano al amanecer del tercer día— como si ella no quisiera despertar.

Jaime sonrió: la moza sabía castigarlo ya fuera con una mirada de desprecio que cerrando los ojos con tozudez.

Cuando se convenció de que sin importar lo que le dijera ella no iba a despertar para mirarlo horrorizada por alguno de sus comentarios su necesidad de seguir hablando para no pensar era tal, que aprovechando una de las breves visitas de su suegro asaltó al hombre con palabras y le contó todo lo que había sucedido desde que Brienne se cruzó en su camino.

Le contó como se sorprendió un mañana cuando al despertar lo primero que deseó fue tenerla cerca. Le confesó que se había rendido con ella al entender que jamás podría tenerla de la forma honesta que ella merecía y que al finalmente quedar libre lo primero que se le ocurrió fue pedirle matrimonio. Sin asomo de vergüenza también declaró lo mucho que disfrutaba escandalizar a todos aquellos que cuestionaban los motivos de su matrimonio asegurándoles que estos eran puramente materiales y egoístas. Por supuesto, también le había contado el motivo por el que la moza se sentía tan herida. Repitió palabra por palabra lo que había dicho para salvarla.

—Hiciste lo único que podías hacer para protegerla y, en cuanto sus inseguridades se lo permitan, ella lo entenderá —le aseguró Selwyn.

Jaime no dijo nada, en aquella ocasión prefirió tragarse las palabras que agolpadas en su garganta hubieran advertido a su suegro de que Brienne podría ya no despertar.

Al momento de despertar se sintió extrañamente cálida y confortable. Aun antes de abrir los ojos sabía quien sostenía su mano y respiraba al mismo compás que ella. Por un breve instante su memoria la traicionó y se sintió en paz, querida y protegida. Luego los recuerdos sin pedir permiso acudieron terminando con su momento de dicha.

Mover sus dedos le resultó más difícil de lo normal, sus miembros se sentían torpes y entumidos, pero le bastaron unos leves movimientos para que el hombre a su lado se incorporara y la mirara con un par de ojos verdes llenos de ansiedad y alivio.

—¿Brienne? —murmuró ronco.

Ella tardó varios segundos en encontrar su voz. Tenía la boca seca, dolor de cabeza y se sentía extrañamente cansada… vacía.

—Mi hijo…

—Está bien —le aseguró el hombre, Jaime, su esposo—. Es un niño. Tu padre está loco con él. Nos diste un buen susto, moza.

—Me gustaría verlo —dijo y permitió que él la ayudara a enderezarse un poco. SE sorprendió al notar que ese leve esfuerzo la dejaba mareada y exhausta.

Jaime asintió, le acarició la mejilla rápidamente y salió a toda prisa.

Regresó tras unos minutos seguido por el maestre, una jovencita con una charola llena de alimentos y una mujer robusta que llevaba en brazos un pequeño bulto que se movía y pataleaba con fuerza. Toda su debilidad pareció ceder ante el impulso de tener a ese pequeño ser entre sus brazos.

Antes de poder siquiera mirar a su hijo tuvo que tolerar al maestre cerciorándose de que se encontraba bien, beber una bebida espesa y amarga y dar un par de mordidas a una manzana ácida, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Jaime que la contemplaba como si se tratara de un espectro.

Tan pronto sintió sus brazos el pequeño abrió los ojos: eran azules y grandes, pero la mirada alerta y vivaz era idéntica a la de su padre. Jaime se acomodó a su lado en la cama para observar al niño como si fuera la primera vez que lo tuviera frente a sus ojos.

Por un momento, cuando se quedaron solos los tres, Brienne cedió a la ilusión de que todo era perfecto. Sintió la tentación de vivir otra vez la mentira de sentirse amada por ese hombre, de olvidar que estaba con ella porque era lo único que le quedaba.

Sintió sus labios cálidos y suaves en su mejilla y supo que no era capaz de tolerar ese engaño.

—Me siento cansada, ser. ¿Podría dejarme sola con el niño? —se apartó de su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

Lo notó apretar los labios y levantarse con ira contenida. El hombre suspiró y entonces Brienne se dio cuenta de lo cansado que lucía. Clavó la mirada en la puerta y apretó el puño, pero cuando se dirigió a ella su voz estaba calmada y serena.

—Voy a darte tiempo para descansar y recuperarte, pero en cuanto estés mejor vamos a solucionar esto de una vez por todas, Brienne. Todavía está muy débil para pensar con claridad.

Por un momento pensó que él iba a acercarse a ella para besarla, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y solamente acercó su mano al niño para rozarle la cabeza con la torpeza de cualquier padre primerizo.

Durante los siguientes dos días no volvió a verlo y algo que imaginó era orgullo puro le impidió preguntar por él. Para el tercer día por la tarde lo vio cruzar su puerta y apenas dando un par de pasos en el interior de la habitación le preguntó cono se sentía. Ella apenas soltó un par de palabras antes de verlo asentir y darse la vuelta para dejarla sin decir una palabra más.

La misma escena se repitió por varios días hasta que ella fue capaz de ponerse de pie y recorrer su habitación con el niño en brazos. Cada vez que veía a Jaime sentía una punzada de pánico imaginando que la tan esperada conversación tendría lugar en ese momento, porque no estaba segura de qué podía decir. No era capaz de perdonarlo pero a pesar de todo se sentía más segura sabiéndolo cerca. No iba a volver a creerle pero su cuerpo entero la traicionaba y reaccionaba deseoso de su tacto cada vez que lo veía.

De lo único que estaba segura era de que ya no podía ser feliz con él, y de que sin él su vida sería tan miserable que cada día sería una verdadera tortura.

Jaime esperó pacientemente por más de dos semanas hasta que el Maestre le aseguró que ya no había peligro alguno y, aunque todavía estaba débil, su mujer se recuperaría completamente en unas semanas más. Cuando la vio caminando despacio con el pequeño león en brazos, pensó que esa conversación que tenían pendiente no podía esperar más, no cuando se encontró sintiendo celos de su propio hijo porque el niño podía estar cerca de la moza y tocarla, placer que él tenía negado.

—Te ves mejor —le dijo para iniciar la conversación. En un rato más el ama de cría le llevaría al niño y quería hablar con ella a solas, sin que ella tuviera al pequeño para distraerse.

—Me siento muy bien, ser —contestó con fría formalidad y sin mirarlo.

—Creo que necesitamos hablar.

Brienne asintió y levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tienes que terminar con esto, Brienne. Sé que te lastimé pero tienes que entender porqué lo hice. En el fondo debes saber que la única mentira fueron esas palabras que escuchaste y no todo lo demás, no cada beso y cada caricia. ¿Crees que de verdad pude fingir todo ese tiempo? ¿Crees que miento ahora? Mentí lo aceptó. Pero tienes que entender que mentí con mis palabras de un día y no con mis acciones de todas esas noches.

Cerró la distancia hasta llegar a ella y tomarla por la cintura. Estaba tan delgada y débil todavía que por primera vez le pareció pequeña entre sus brazos. Ella no se alejó, no se resistió, pero tampoco hizo nada cuando él besó sus labios. Era como besar un cadáver.

La moza retrocedió un paso y sin molestarse en disimularlo se limpió los labios con la mano como si acabara de beber una poción especialmente desagradable.

—No puedo —su voz sonó casi como si se disculpara—No puedo. Por favor, le suplico que no vuelva a tocarme.

—¿De verdad me crees capaz de haberte hecho algo así? —reprimió el impulso de acercarse a ella.

El silencio fue su respuesta.

— Siento haberte lastimado. Pero no voy a pedirte perdón por lo que hice porque no me arrepiento, Brienne; lo volvería a hacer las veces que fuera necesario. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para salvarte —su voz era baja, tranquila y pausada—. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, eres quizás la única persona que no tiene derecho a desconfiar de mí. Por eso, Brienne si no eres capaz de creerme… —sin poder evitarlo su voz fue subiendo de intensidad— Si no puedes confiar en mi… soy yo quien no puede perdonarte. Al diablo contigo también. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. El niño estará mejor sin mí… y evidentemente tú también.

Repentinamente se sintió furioso. Furioso con ella. Toda su vida había soportado la desconfianza y recelo de la gente y era algo con lo que había aprendido a lidiar, porque después de todo, esa gente no le importaba en absoluto. Pero con Brienne era distinto; ella era la única persona frente a la que se había mostrado tal cual era, con defectos y debilidades, había sido más sincero con ella que consigo mismo.

No, de ella no estaba dispuesto a tolerar esa desconfianza. No lo merecía.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Hasta la mitad de las escaleras albergó la esperanza de que ella lo alcanzara, de escucharla gritar su nombre asegurándole que le creía. Nada pasó.

Con una decisión ya tomada se dirigió a las habitaciones de su hijo. Tomó al niño en brazos y lo estudió por un largo rato. Era grande y parecía fuerte para ser prematuro. Estaba llenó de toda la energía que le había robado a su madre al momento de nacer. También tenía los ojos de ella, aunque Jaime sospechaba que la pelusilla de su cabeza sería pronto del dorado color de los Lannister.

—Estarás bien, muchacho —le aseguró sin saber como dirigirse a él, Brienne no le había dado nombre todavía—. Tu abuelo hizo un buen trabajo con tu señora madre, estoy seguro de que entre los dos te criarán mucho mejor de lo que habría podido hacerlo yo… Aunque me hubiera gustado verte crecer, ser un padre de verdad contigo.

El pequeño suspiró y abrió los ojos después de parpadear perezosamente un par de veces. Lo colocó nuevamente en la cuna tratando de no ver en sus ojos la mirada profunda y honesta de Brienne. La mirada que ahora se llenaba de desprecio y asco al contemplarlo.

A través de la ventana el sol brillaba con toda la fuerza de la primavera. Calculó que quedaban un par de horas para mediodía. Si se daba prisa sería capaz de alcanzar el barco que provenía de Desembarco del Rey y como cada tercer día hacía escala en Tarth antes de partir rumbo a Essos.

—Jaime se va a ir —declaró Brienne sin esperar a que su padre preguntara algo.

El hombre asintió y se sentó a su lado.

—Tu esposo me lo contó todo —no tuvo tiempo de manifestar sorpresa alguna porque Selwyn continuó prácticamente sin hacer pausa alguna—. Me dijo lo que hizo y las razones que tuvo para ello. Tú debes conocerlo mejor que yo, y si estás segura de que esto es lo mejor para todos yo apoyo cualquier decisión que tomes. Sin embargo, si me permites decirlo, hija mía, no he visto a ningún hombre velar tan celosamente la cama de una mujer sin sentir algo muy profundo por ella.

—Perdió Roca Casterly, Tarth es su última carta, eso explica la profundidad de su pesar al imaginar que la perdiera —murmuró, pero sabía que con esas palabras trataba de convencerse a sí misma, de fortalecer su decisión.

—Tal vez es cierto. Ese hombre debe ser el cínico más descarado de los siete reinos porque no dudó un segundó en pedir que salvaran tu vida y no la del niño que le aseguraba una posición firme en esta isla. Ni siquiera se interesó en conocer a su hijo hasta que despertaste. Pero repito, querida, quizás es más fácil engañar a un viejo como yo que a una mujer que lo conoce tan bien como tú. Es mucho más fácil mentir con palabras que con hechos —se levantó de la cama y tras darle un par de palmadas en la cabeza la dejó más insegura de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida.

Tenía miedo de creerle y caer víctima de una mentira alimentada por su necesidad de sentirse correspondida. Tenía miedo de dejar que se marchara y fallarle. Jaime Lannister no era un hombre sencillo de entender. A pesar de lo que todos opinaran, ella seguía estando segura de que era un hombre de honor. Un hombre de honor que se había visto obligado a cometer actos terribles y despreciables para proteger a gente inocente y sobre todo a los que amaba.

Actos terribles y despreciables para proteger a los que amaba…

Terribles y despreciables para proteger…

Como impulsada por un resorte Brienne se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo, finalmente con la seguridad de lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Jaime! —el grito provino de algún lugar distante, pero la voz le resultaba tan familiar que antes de volverse él estaba convencido de que era sólo un juego cruel de su imaginación.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente dejó de contemplar el barco que estuvo a punto de abordar y miró hacía el sitio de donde provenía el grito, encontró a su mujer corriendo desesperadamente hacía el mismo barco, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Ella tenía toda su atención concentrada en el barco y uno de los hombres del puerto tuvo que detenerla cuando se acercó peligrosamente a la orilla del muelle.

Con pluma y un trozo de papel en la mano Jaime se precipitó hacia ella y llegó cuando dos hombres forcejeaban para mantenerla en su sitio y ella sollozaba repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez mientras miraba alejarse el barco que él estuvo a punto de abordar.

—¡Te creo, Jaime! ¡Te creo, por favor regresa! —Al final, en uno de los forcejeos había caído al suelo de rodillas.

—¿Es esa la forma de comportarse de la Señora de Tarth? —le pregunto, tendiéndole el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Jaime? —preguntó con el feo rostro distorsionado por las lágrimas, los ojos hinchados y los pómulos sobresaliendo extrañamente por su extrema delgadez. Nunca le había parecido tan fea, y a pesar de todo jamás había sentido tantas ganas de besarla.

—No debiste levantarte de la cama aún, moza estúpida —le gruñó cuando la sintió apoyarse en su hombro y empezar a llorar suavemente.

Sin rencor alguno comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con movimientos suaves y lentos. No podía seguir enfadado con ella cuando había estado tan cerca de perderla.

—Pensé que lo mejor era subirme a ese barco y dejarte tranquila con el niño, en tu casa, segura y en paz. Pero por una vez pensé en tragarme el orgullo y aclarar las cosas. Por una vez quise ser por lo menos tan terco como tú. Como quizás debí hacer con lo de Aerys —le señaló el papel que finalmente se había caído de su mano al sostenerla a ella—. Así que me imaginé que si tu te tomaste la molestia de escribir tantas cartas para salvarme, a pesar de pensar lo peor de mí, yo podía escribirle a Tyrion y a la mismísima reina para que te explicaran que alegremente cambié Roca Casterly por ti y por nuestro hijo. Para que te dijeran que era tu pecosa cara lo único que deseaba ver cuando estaba matándome la fiebre. Para que te convencieran de que fueron sólo palabras las de aquél día.

—Lo siento… Perdóname… —insistió con la cabeza incómodamente recargada en su hombro…

—Cállate ya, mujer idiota. Tenemos que conseguir un carro o por lo menos una carreta para que regreses a tu habitación, eres demasiado pesada para llevarte cargando y estás demasiado débil para volver caminando. Tienes un hijo ahora, moza, sería conveniente que dejarás ya estas estupideces suicidas por su bien.

—Sí, sí. Como tú digas —cedió con la mirada adormilada.

—¿Cómo tú digas? —repitió él con incredulidad, mientras la sostenía por la cintura al sentirla flaquear—. ¿Quién rayos eres y qué has hecho de la moza con la que me casé?

—Jaime —sonrió moviendo la cabeza con un ligero reproche.

—¿No más ser entonces? ¿He vuelto a ser simplemente Jaime? —inquirió burlón.

—Eres un idiota —le soltó un débil golpe en el pecho.

—Eso suena más parecido a algo que diría mi mujer.

Ella se rio.

—Vamos a casa, a nuestra habitación. Tenemos un hijo —le pidió recargándose peligrosamente en él.

—Sí, Brienne, tenemos un hijo y toda una vida por delante para permitirle que nos vuelva locos —le dijo y finalmente cedió a la tentación de besarla.


	9. Chapter 9

Y el final-final está aquí. Miles de gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final. Millones de gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews y me hicieron feliz!

* * *

Jaime despertó con la nariz sepultada en el enmarañado cabello de su esposa. Hasta bien entrada la madrugada habían estado revolcándose entre las sábanas como un par de salvajes, deteniéndose solamente cuando sus cuerpos exhaustos les exigieron una pausa; después de todo, ya no eran tan jóvenes como antes.

Como siempre, su suegro le había pedido que lo acompañara en uno de sus recorridos por la isla y él no había podido negarse. Brienne tenía que permanecer en Evenfall haciendo el papel de anfitriona que tan poco disfrutaba y cuidando del pequeño león que a sus seis años requería de una vigilancia constante para evitar que se metiera en líos. Apenas había estado lejos de la moza tres noches pero su cuerpo la reclamaba como si hubieran sido meses.

Dejó que su mano se deslizara desde su vientre, donde pasaba gran parte de la noche, hasta uno de sus pequeños pechos. Le besó la perfecta constelación que las pecas dibujaban en su hombro, la sintió moverse y, adivinando en su rostro esa sonrisa satisfecha que ya era parte de su expresión, también la escuchó ronronear todavía medio dormida.

Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y finalmente logró despertarla.

—¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche? —preguntó con tono juguetón.

—Nunca, moza…

Ella no lo dejó terminar y lo besó en los labios con más entusiasmo del que Jaime hubiera esperado a esas horas de la mañana. Si algo había aprendido en los últimos años es que nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

Para su mala suerte aquella mañana, tan pronto empezaron a profundizar las caricias alguien tocó a su puerta con insistencia. Trataron de ignorar los primeros golpes, pero ambos tenían una idea muy clara de la causa que cualquiera podía tener para molestarlos tan temprano.

—Te juro, moza, que se escapó otra vez voy a mandar que le pongan una cadena en los tobillos… ¡Adelante! —Grito a quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, mientras Brienne se cubría con la sábana hasta el cuello.

—Lo siento, ser Jaime —le soltó la chica apretándose las manos y esforzándose por no mirar la cama revuelta y los rostros sonrojados de sus señores—. Me preguntaba si el señorito se encontraba con ustedes…

—¿Te parece que mi esposa y yo estaríamos haciendo esto —señaló las sábanas revueltas— en presencia de nuestro hijo?

—No, no señor, yo…

La chiquilla se sonrojó.

Los sirvientes ya estaban acostumbrados al hecho de que compartieran la misma habitación de forma permanente. Entre las familias nobles era considerado prácticamente vulgar que el matrimonio no tuviera habitaciones separadas. Lo elegante era que el marido visitara las habitaciones de su señora con alguna regularidad y regresara a las suyas tras haber cumplido con su deber. Jaime mandó al diablo el convencionalismo y se negó a fingir que no dormía con su mujer todas las noches y por una vez la moza se mostró de acuerdo.

—Que lo busquen en las caballerizas y los establos.

La semana antes de su partida el chico se había escapado a la mitad de la noche y a sus padres no les costó mucho imaginar dónde se encontraría ya que habían pasado una buena parte de la tarde en las caballerizas con una de las yeguas que estaba a punto de parir. El niño estaba acurrucado en una esquina del establo, tan callado y encogido que ninguno de los mozos, ocupados en asistir al animal, habían notado su presencia.

Jaime había estado más que listo para darle una fuerte reprimenda al verlo, pero cuando lo encontró los ojos del niño brillaban con tal entusiasmo frente a lo que estaba presenciando que decidió dejar el castigo para más tarde y quedarse con su hijo hasta que el potrillo, casi inmediatamente después de nacido, empezó a dar sus primeros y tambaleantes pasos.

Por supuesto después de eso el castigo fue de una semana sin entrenamiento ni caballos, y considerando que el chico tenía las mismas aficiones e intereses de sus padres, aquello consistía en prácticamente una crueldad. Pero ni siquiera terminado ese castigo el chico ya estaba cometiendo la siguiente infracción: tozudo. como su madre.

Jaime se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, aunque se esforzaba en disimularlo frente a él para no incitar en demasía su espíritu aventurero.

—¿La cascada? —preguntó Brienne, quien al igual que él había empezado a vestirse precipitadamente.

Jaime simplemente asintió. La tarde anterior Selwyn había estado contándole a su nieto sus viejas historias de juventud, cuando él y varios amigos se retaban para ver quien podía tirarse clavados desde lo más alto de la vieja cascada cercana al castillo.

Para su buena suerte Willem Lannister apenas se había sentado en un claro para quitarse las botas cuando la mano de su padre lo tomó por una oreja y lo levantó cuando el niño peleaba con el cordón de su calzado.

—¡Auch! ¡Padre!

—¡Estás en graves problemas, jovencito! —le advirtió Brienne con su tono más autoritario, ése que en ocasiones lograba que incluso Jaime se sintiera inquieto.

Sin decir una palabra más tomó al niño por la cintura y lo subió al caballo. Hicieron el resto del camino en total silencio y una vez en el castillo él mismo se encargó de entregar a su descarriado hijo en manos del maestre.

—Afortunadamente sólo tuvimos uno, no creo que tuviéramos cinco minutos de descanso con otro —afirmó Jaime cuando regresó de dejar a Will—. Te aseguro que si tu padre no estuviera tan encariñado con el chico se lo vendería a uno de esos piratas de Braavos —gruñó mientras se sentaba a la mesa y tomaba un poco de queso.

La expresión de Brienne se tornó repentinamente seria. Se mordió el labio y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Relájate, mujer! Sabes que sólo bromeo —le explicó girando los ojos con obviedad, pero después de pensarlo unos momentos añadió—: Aunque quizás lo de las cadenas en los tobillos no sea tan mala idea. Hablaré con el herrero.

—Lo sé. No es eso, pero… —se dirigió a la mesa y le sirvió a Jaime un poco del jugo que los sirvientes les habían llevado para desayunar en sus habitaciones—. Nos las hubiéramos arreglado con otro. Hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores y a Will le serviría un hermano —murmuró insegura.

Probablemente hubiera sido bueno para el niño tener un compañero de juegos y de estudios; quizás eso frenara un poco su deseo de aventuras. Pero dado que eso era imposible, por el bien del niño deberían encontrar otra forma de proporcionarle algo de compañía.

—Tal vez podríamos conseguir un pupilo para Tarth. No dudo que alguno de los banderizos de tu padre esté dispuesto a enviar a su hijo para ser educado junto a Will.

Brienne asintió y se sentó a su lado, tomó un trozo de pan que empezó a hacer pedazos con movimientos nerviosos.

—O podríamos simplemente tratar de tener otro hijo —sugirió.

El gesto de Jaime se agrió al instante. Desde el nacimiento de Will había convencido a la moza de no tentar más al destino y abandonar la de idea de tener más hijos. Cada mañana, con tanta consistencia como el beso de buenos días Jaime la observaba beber el te de la luna para prevenir un nuevo embarazo. Después de todo, las madres de ambos habían muerto al dar a luz y la misma moza había estado muy cerca de no sobrevivir al nacimiento de su hijo. No había razón lo suficientemente fuerte para correr el riego otra vez. Brienne estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión y durante mucho tiempo, fuera de algún comentario de Lord Selwyn, no se había vuelto a tocar el tema.

—Ya hablamos de eso, Brienne. Ya cumpliste con tu deber: le diste a tu padre un heredero para Tarth. A Will le dará lo mismo si su compañero lleva su misma sangre o no en tanto tenga alguien con quien meterse en líos.

—Pero… —insistió ella, necia como siempre. Sin embargo en eso Jaime no estaba dispuesto a transigir.

—No vamos a discutir esto —se levantó dejando a medias el jugo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Por la noche cuando ella estuviera más tranquila regresaría a su lado para sacar de su cabeza cualquier loca idea que tuviera sobre el tema. Apenas su mano estaba por tocar la manija de la puerta, Brienne lo alcanzó y lo tomó por el codo.

—Es que ya no hay nada que discutir —le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que le iba a romper un dedo—. Lo siento, Jaime, pero vamos a tener otro hijo.

Se giró tan lentamente que cuando volvió a mirarla ella ya se tronaba los dedos con ansiedad. Por sobre todos los sentimientos que se apilaron en él en esos momentos la ira ocupó el primer lugar. Se sintió furioso con ella por haber traicionado una decisión que ambos tomaron años atrás. Estaba tan molesto porque quizás ésa era la única forma que encontró para no caer víctima del pánico de vivir la experiencia de nuevo, de pensar que quizás en esta ocasión si la perdería.

— Vamos a ver al maestre —ordenó tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella con brusquedad—, estoy seguro de que todavía tenemos tiempo para solucionar esto.

Brinne se sacudió su mano con un movimiento brusco y se negó a dar un paso.

—No. No hay nada que solucionar. Jaime, escúchame por favor. Sé porque estás actuando así, pero no hay razón, te lo aseguro. Hablé con el maestre y él cree que todo está bien. Cuando nació Will las cosas eran muy distintas, estaba mal alimentada, exhausta… pero ahora no hay porque preocuparse…

Por un momento Jaime consideró sus palabras, era cierto que ella estaba en mucho mejores condiciones que seis años atrás, pero también era cierto que su propia madre había sido un ejemplo de salud antes de que Tyrion naciera…

Sacudió la cabeza con pesar, hasta que sintió una de las mano de su mujer en la mejilla y luego un besó suave que lo llenó de confianza como solamente ella podía hacerlo.

—Te prometo que voy a estar bien —le aseguró con decisión.

—Ni siquiera tú eres tan estúpida como para hacer esa promesa —gruñó abrazándola.

—Te lo juro; y sabes que a ti siempre te he cumplido los juramentos. No voy a dejarte solo ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos —le susurró al oído.

Y de alguna forma, Jaime le creyó. Creyó que si ella valoraba lo que tenían por lo menos la mitad de lo que él lo hacía, entonces no había fuerza alguna que la hiciera dejarlo.

—Entonces será mejor que le pida al herrero un juego de cadenas extra, porque si éste otro —colocó la mano suavemente en su vientre— se parecerá a su hermano las vamos a necesitar.

Brienne le sonrió antes de dejarse besar más profundamente.


End file.
